Existencia Sin Claridad
by BellEdCullenSwan
Summary: Edward estaba acostumbrado a su rutina como vampiro, pero nunca estubo completo, ahora ha encontrado a Bella una hibrida que ha quedado huerfana por culpa de los Vulturis, ahora ella está en peligro y él intentara protejerla! Dejen rr! Ju y An!
1. Cap I Nueva Inquilina

**Los personajes NO me pertenecen, son de nuestra gran Stephenie Meyer! Y el fic no es del todo mío es de July también así que esperamos que disfruten este primer cap. de Existencia Sin Claridad…**

**Existencia Sin Claridad:**

**Cap. I: Nueva Inquilina.**

**Pov Esme:**

Estábamos Carlisle, Rose, Emmett y yo de caza. Podía sentir los sonidos provenientes de los animales escondiéndose por nuestra cercanía. No me extrañaba, éramos depredadores. Habíamos empezado a sentirnos incómodos por el ardor en la garganta, mas, con la constante cercanía humana. Nos encontrábamos en la Península de Olympic en Forks ya que el clima era perfecto para nosotros. Era tan agradable poder estar entre humanos, que pasar el idea encerrada, como un autentico vampiro. Ahora, todos buscábamos un aroma atrayente.

Conseguimos un par de osos, un puma para nuestra sorpresa, y un rebaño de ciervos. En fin, quedamos satisfechos, en gran parte. Nada se comparaba con la sangre humana... me acerque a paso lento a mi esposo, el cual estaba terminando con uno de los ciervos, y lo abrace. Esperamos a Rose y a Emmett unos minutos, para luego, dirigirnos juntos de regreso a la mansión.

Seguimos corriendo por un rato... estábamos lejos de la casa, así que tardaríamos en llegar. El camino se baso en bromas de Emmett y miradas enfadadas de Rose hacia él.

Estábamos cerca de la mansión cuando un dulce efluvio me golpeo. Era sangre, sangre humana. Cambie la dirección de mis pasos, y seguí el aroma. Mi esposo noto el desvió… seguí olfateando el aire, con mi familia flaqueándome. El efluvio parecía una mezcla se sangre humana y efluvio de vampiro. Al llegar, vimos a una joven de unos 17 o 18 años inconsciente, con raspones en su piel. Eso, explicaba la sangre. Su piel, era pálida, pero no como la nuestra; tenía rizos caoba y su ropa arañada demostraba que se había caído.

Parecía frágil... Carlisle al verla, empezó a examinarla; yo solo miraba la escena con tristeza. Mi esposo la tomo en brazos y empezó a correr, conmigo siguiéndole. El resto de la familia, la cual se había mantenida apartada, por la sangre, comenzó a seguirnos.

Llegamos a la mansión y Carlisle recostó a la muchacha en sofá para luego mandar a buscar a Alice su maletín. Edward, quien se encontraba en su habitación escuchando música, bajo las escaleras atraído por el aroma y la curiosidad. De a poco, fue acercándose a la joven, pero con cierta distancia, por precaución. Estábamos curiosos, pero no pretendíamos ponerla en peligro.

Luego de que Carlisle la curara, todos se dispersaron en la sala, aun curiosos, pero siguieron con sus actividades. Solo quedo Edward, mi primer hijo, quien tenía un extraño brillo en los ojos, mezclado con curiosidad. Se sentó en el sofá contiguo al de la muchacha y permaneció mirándola. Su mirada deslumbraba admiración. Como buena madre, les di privacidad, y me dirigí al despacho de mi esposo; seguro estaba investigando a la chica y su origen...

**Pov Edward:**

Estaba en mi habitación escuchando música clásica, mi favorita, y leyendo un buen libro, el cual me había prestado Carlisle. Era una agradable rutina, que no me molestaba repetir todos los días. A veces, la enana de Alice me sacaba a rastras para cargar las bolsas de sus comprar, ya sea porque Jasper inventaba una pobre excusa, o Emmett amenazaba con que los extraterrestres se lo llevarían si iba.

Carlisle, Rose, Esme y Emmett estaban de caza, mientras que Alice se encontraba en su segundo hogar, el centro comercial, con Jasper, como carrito de bolsas personal. Luego de un rato volvieron. En el momento en el que Alice acomodaba su ropa en su closet, escuche como Carlisle llegaba junto al resto de la familia con una muchacha inconsciente en brazos. Escuche la puerta principal abrirse y cuatro pares de pasos.

Baje las escaleras, a ver que sucedía. Al abrir la puerta me llego un aroma extraño; no era de vampiro, ni de humano, si no una mezcla extraña de ambos. Seguí aquel olor hasta llegar a la sala donde estaban los demás. Carlisle estaba curando a la muchacha. Tenía sangre, así que mantuve mi distancia. Cuando Carlisle termino, todos en la sala se fueron.

Luego de que solo quedara Esme en la sala me senté en un sofá cerca de la chica y la admire durante un rato. Sentí los pasos de Esme dejando la habitación. En la mente de mi padre pude ver que meditaba sobre la existencia de la muchacha. Trate de leer la mente de la joven pero solo había incoherencias, los rostros de una pareja, y personas con capaz negras. Mí padre, aun dándome la espalda, se dirigió a mí:

- Edward, ¿Podría llevar a esta joven a tu habitación? hasta donde sé, la de Alice está repleta de bolsas y no sería buena idea con Jasper tan cerca, y Rose tampoco creo que se muestre muy predispuesta a compartir habitación…

- Claro, sin problemas.

Mi padre tomo a la joven en brazos y juntos, subimos las escaleras… Carlisle entro a la habitación y acostó a la muchacha en la cama, un momento, ¿Cama?, yo no tengo cama... Alice.

Alice, ¿De dónde salió la cama?- pregunté.

_**"Hermanito, recuerda con quien hablas, soy Alice**__"-_ dijo en su mente como si se refiriera a un idiota. _**"La metí en la habitación mientras babeabas por la chica"**_**-** continuo.

Rodé de los ojos. Debería haberlo sabido, teniendo como hermana a la pequeña duende del mal.

-Yo no babeo por la chica, es pura curiosidad.

_**"Si claro, hermanito. Bueno, me voy de caza con Jazzy. Y no te preocupes, tu secreto está a salvo conmigo"**_- escuche su risa proveniente del primer piso y como salía corriendo de la casa junto a Jasper...

Carlisle deposito a la chica en mi nueva cama, para luego darme indicaciones de los cuidados que necesitaría y que le informara cuando ella despertara. En su mente vi la curiosidad que sentía sobre ella y luego me pregunto que veía en su mente. Le comente lo que vi, y después el salió de la habitación, para encontrarse con Esme.

Me senté en el sillón cerca de la cama y me quede velando su sueño. Escuche como susurraba incoherencias, tales como "No me hagas daño" o nombres que no llegaba a comprender. Pensé que se había despertado, pero estaba equivocado; ella seguía dormida. Lagrimas empezaron a descender por sus mejillas, por lo que me alarme. A paso vampiro me acerque a ella y limpie las pequeñas gotas. Mi tacto helado la hiso estremecer por lo que me aparte, pero no lo del todo.

Vi como más lágrimas descendían por sus pómulos, sollozaba cada vez más fuerte. Me desespere y comencé a sentirme impotente. El dolor de la joven hacia que mi pobre corazón sufriera. Su rostro mostraba dolor, y aquella apariencia la hacía parecer más indefensa. Si pudiera llorar lo abría hecho. No lo dude demasiado y tome una decisión; me acosté a su lado y envolví su pequeño cuerpo con mis brazos mientras le susurraba palabras de aliento y que todo estaría bien. Poco a poco empezó a calmarse, y se acurruco más en mi pecho, volviendo a dormir plácidamente...

_Mil gracias a July ella es la que escribe el fic conmigo y como decir mi mano derecha en este fic! Bueno esto fue el primer cap. de Existencia Sin Claridad... así que espero que les haya gustado! Quieren que July y yo sigamos escribiendo quiero saber si les gusto! Queremos saber sus opiniones sobre este primer cap. y si quieren que sigamos con el fic!Gracias a los que hayan leído este primer cap.! Merecemos reviews? _

**July y Anabel.**


	2. Cap II Conociéndonos Más

**Los personajes NO me pertenecen, son de nuestra idola Stephenie Meyer! Y el fic no es del todo mío es de July también así que esperamos que disfruten este segundo cap. de Existencia Sin Claridad…**

* * *

**Existencia Sin Claridad.**

**Cap. II. Conociéndonos Más.**

Era muy entrada la noche, y aun ella de ratos sollozaba. Sus pensamientos eran atemorizantes, y lagrimas rodaban por sus suaves mejillas. Los latidos de su corazón se aceleraban cada vez que el recuerdo de las capas negras aparecía en su mente. Trataba de consolarla, le tarareaba canciones, pero era inútil; la chica seguí desconsolada y temblando de miedo entre sueños.

Poco a poco el sol comenzó a asomarse en el horizonte dando paso al amanecer. El latido de su corazón se volvió más calmado, pero podía intuir que se estaba despertando... abrió lentamente sus ojos, y note que el iris de aquellos era de un chocolate fundido...eran hermosos, atrayentes, y podía perderme en ellos durante horas sin darme ni cuenta. Cuando sintió mi cuerpo pegado al suyo se tenso y lentamente levanto la mirada, clavando sus ojos en los míos. Quería alejarme; no pretendía incomodarla con mi cercanía. Pero, para mi sorpresa, tomo mi muñeca con su pequeña mano, haciendo que me detuviera.

-¿Dónde estoy? ¿Cómo te llamas?- pregunto con una dulce voz.

Tarde en responder...estaba como en una especie de trance. Ella no parecía temerme, al contrario, había tomado mi mano.

-Esta es la casa de mis padres...Aqu-aqui vivimos con ellos mis hermanos y yo- no pude evitar tartamudear. Aun tenía secuelas de mi pequeño estado zombi.

Ella solo me sonrió...

-Me llamo Edward- dije luego. Ella aun seguía mirándome con sus ojos llenos de duda.

Ella seguía con sus ojos fijos en mí, mientras yo tartamudeaba como un idiota. No era como si nunca hubiera visto a una joven bonito, pero claro, allí se encontraba el problema: su belleza natural sumado a aquellos dos posos chocolate me tenían deslumbrado. Ella me bombardeaba con preguntas, sin siquiera detenerse a respirar. Aquello me hiso sonreír; mi hermana pequeña solía hablar de la moda sin siquiera una respiración...

Ella aun seguía con sus preguntas... una de tras de la otra. "¿qué hago aquí?; ¿Donde me encontraron?; ¿quiénes son los de las capas negras?"... yo trataba de responderle, pero ella no cesaba de hablar. Termine por poner mi fría mano en su boca como última alternativa para que el bombardeo cesara...

-Estas aquí por me mi madre te encontró en el bosque, herida y sola, así que junto a mi padre te trajeron para examinarte. Luego te curo y te trajimos a mi cuarto para que descansaras. Las personas de las capas negras- murmure pensativo, pero lo suficientemente alto para que me escuchara-, creo saber quiénes son, pero debemos confirmarlo con Carlisle.

Me acerque a ella mientras la miraba a los ojos para percibir algún atisbo de miedo, la tome en brazos, y como ella no me aparto, me dirigí a las escaleras para poder reunirme con mi familia.

Entre a la sala, donde se encontraban mis hermanos y mis padres. Todos se giraron mirándonos con curiosidad. Carlisle, miro a la chica, y se acerco a la joven con cautela, por miedo a asustarla; sin embargo, ella no nos tenía miedo. La deposite en el sofá con cuidado, ya que aun se veía frágil, y a su vez mi familia tomo asiento.

Carlisle se presento a él y a mis hermanos a la joven, quien seguía la mirada por cada uno. Por último mi padre presento a Esme, quien miro a la muchacha con aquel cariño maternal que poseía. La chica se sonrojo al ver que todos la mirábamos, y comprendí que no le gustaba ser el centro de atención.

-Mi nombre es Isabella Swan, pero prefiero Bella- dijo ella con su dulce voz. Su mirada se poso en Esme y luego continuo.- les agradezco por salvarme. Estaba escapando...

Carlisle se sorprendió, al igual que el resto, por la falta de temor de la joven, pero más aun, con la noticia de que ella estaba escapando de algo cuando cayó inconsciente. Solo recordar las imágenes mentales que ella tuve mientras dormía, lograban que me estremeciera.

-¿De qué escapabas, Bella?- le pregunto nuestro líder.

-No lo sé con seguridad- contesto ella-. Solo recuerdo que vestían capaz negras y el iris de sus ojos era rojo. Ellos mataron a mis padres- término con voz rota, mientras un par de lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas.

Mi muerto corazón, congelado por el resto de mi existencia, pareció romperse de dolor al verla en aquel estado. Le pase un brazo por los hombros, para reconfortarla, recibiendo una mirada de agradecimiento de su parte, a la cual correspondí.

Siguió hablando, y nos comento que era una hibrida. Todos la miramos sorprendidos; nunca habíamos escuchado algo similar. Que un vampiro y un humano pusieran tener hijos era algo nuevo para nosotros.

Carlisle la miraba fascinado. Era emocionante para él adquirir conocimientos nuevos. Ella nos siguió relatando hasta el momento en el cual ella perdía la conciencia en el bosque...

-Mi padre convirtió a mi madre al finalizar el parto... Ella había perdido mucha sangre, y yo había roto un par de sus huesos, por accidente- dijo al mismo tiempo que se sonrojaba-. Desde entonces mi crecimiento es más acelerado de lo normal; a los 17 años, en apariencia, deje de crecer, aunque en realidad tengo 60 años…

-Mi vida siempre fue normal. Al finalizar mi crecimiento entre en la secundaria, ya que antes estudiaba en casa. Mi padres, eran "vegetarianos"; no les agrada la idea de asesinar humanos... hasta hace una semana vivíamos tranquilamente- continuo con la historia-. Recuerdo bien cuando llegaron aquellas personas, con sus capas negras, su postura altanera y sus ojos color borgoña. Eran cuatro; tres hombres y una joven. Uno de ellos era tan alto y musculoso como Emmett- murmuro mientras se giraba a mi hermano-, la cabellera de la chica era rubia. A su lado estaba un joven se su misma estatura, quien la llamo hermana, y el ultimo era un poco más alto...

Casi no llegue a verlos, pues mis padres me escondieron. Yo me rehusé pero ellos me ordenaron que escapara. Corrí cuanto puse. Mis padres fueron asesinados por aquellos de las capas negras- sollozo.

-Vivíamos en Londres entes de que todo pasara, en las afueras, cerca de un bosque. Así que lo use, como medio de escape. Corrí en zigzag, sin un rumbo fijo, para esparcir mi aroma y lograr confundirlos y así no me encontrasen... Llevaba días corriendo, y me escondía en cuevas para descansar. También me detenía a cazar... Al ser hibrida, puedo alimentarme de comida humana y beber sangre. Deje rastros falsos... Algo que me enseñaron mis padres.  
Seguí corriendo hasta llegar a Forks, y gracias a mi torpeza me caí- Emmett soltó una carcajada, para luego frotarse la nuca por un golpe que Rose le había propinado-. Supongo que me habré golpeado la cabeza con alguna roca- murmuro mientras se masajeaba una de sus tantas heridas-, y luego todo se volvió negro, y eso es lo que paso...

-¿Los de las capas negras dijeron algo relevante?, tengo una sospecha de quienes pudieron ser, pero necesito corroborarlo-. Pregunto Carlisle. Bella se quedo pensativa, sumida en sus pensamientos, sin yo poder saber qué pasaba. No podía leer su mente, y aquello resultaba frustrante. Me resulto extraño que cuando ella había estado durmiendo si podía leer sus pensamientos, pero ahora ya no podía... eran sin lugar a dudas frustrante.

-Como dije, casi no vi nada pero pude escuchar algo como que mis padres habían roto las reglas, los de capas negras pensaban que yo era peligrosa, aun lo creen, no es así, pero ellos no escucharon a mis padres y dijeron que ahora debían pagar las consecuencias de sus actos, por eso los mataron- Su mirada se volvió triste de nuevo y gruesas lagrimas caían por sus mejillas sin cesar, mi muerto corazón se estrujaba al verla de aquella forma, triste, limpie sus lagrimas con mis gélidos dedos, y trate de reconfortarla.

Mi padre trató de cambiar de tema, y le pidió que nos hablara más de ella y sus padres.

-Mis padres no tenían dones, pero yo si tengo uno- dijo de repente. Me gire a mirarla, y ahí lo comprendí.

Cuando ella estaba dormida, la concentración sobre su poder flaqueaba y podía entrar en su cabeza, pero luego, cuando ella estaba consciente, su escudo se levantaba impidiéndome ver sus pensamientos.

Bella, ¿Cuál es tu don?- pregunté con la curiosidad palparte en mi tono. Sentí la mirada de mi madre clavada en mí, pero yo solo miraba a la castaña delante de mí.

-Es un escudo mental- respondió-. Pero cuando duermo no tengo el suficiente dominio de él, por lo que pierde su fuerza, y quedo desprotegida.

Comprendí ahí, que había estado en lo correcto.

Seguimos hablando con Bella, preguntándole sobre su vida y sus padres. Nos conto más acerca de los híbridos y su acelerado crecimiento.

-Asistí a varios institutos, pero nunca llegue a hacer grandes amigos. Nos hemos mudado incontables veces, por lo que he conocido bastantes lugares... solíamos divertirnos mucho- murmuro con nostalgia-. Nos mudamos por temporadas, para cubrir las apariencias.

Alice tomo la iniciativa de contarle acerca de nosotros. Bella pareció entretenida, y sonreía cuando mi hermana agregaba a su relato algo que indicaba su agravada obsesión por la moda, o las ocurrencias de Emmett. En la mente de mi hermana aun podía ver como planeaba llevar a nuestra nueva huésped de compras. Suspire... ella jamás cambiaria.

Les agradezco mucho que me hayan salvado-, Nos soltó de repente-, sin embargo, debo continuar sola-Mientras ella pronunciaba aquello, un agujero parecía abrirse en mi pecho. No, ella no podía irse. Comenzaba a sentir una leve dependencia hacia ella. Bella tenía que quedarse con nosotros. Mi cerebro parecía una maquina comenzando a idear algo para lograr que ella se quedara.

-No, no puedes irte... si aquellos de las capas negras te encuentran te mataran, y no podemos permitirlo- toda mi familia me aprobaba en sus mentes-. Además ¿a donde irías? Lo mejor es que te quedes aquí, con nosotros- _conmigo_ pensé para mí.

Edward, en verdad, aprecio esto, pero no puedo ponerlos en peligro. No podría soportar sabe que algo podría pasarles por mi culpa- se estremeció al decirlo-. Lo siento, pero no podría soportarlo- murmuro mientras clavaba sus ojos en mí. En aquellos pozos chocolate pude ver tristeza, y algo más que no pude identificar... pero en el fondo sabía que su postura estaba flaqueando; estaba consiguiendo que Bella se quedara...y aquello hacia que mi muerto corazón rebosara de felicidad...

-Vamos Bella, no te vayas. Aquí tenemos habitaciones de sobra y tú no serias una molestia. Además, podríamos protegerte en caso de ser necesario; y con el don de vidente de Alice será fácil predecir un ataque- le dije mirándola con intensidad, tratando de lograr que se quedara. Solo pensar que ella se iría me hacía sentir vacio y una profunda tristeza.

Ella pareció dudar... sabía que podía lograr que su postura flaqueara. Trate de ver si Alice tenía alguna visión referente a la decisión de Bella, pero en su mente no había más que manchas y borrones, que impedían percibir algo... era como una televisión con una señal defectuosa.

-De acuerdo- dijo con una leve sonrisa-, me quedare unos días... pero si llegan a venir me iré, no pienso ponerlos en peligro- suspiro. Sonreí victorioso... ella se quedaría. El solo hecho hacia que mi pecho se llenara de felicidad.

-Bueno, ahora que te quedaras- comenzó a decir Alice. Sus pensamientos se centraban en compras, rebajas, zapatos y la nueva colección de esta temporada-, hay que ir de compras. Necesitas renovar tu guardarropa, un auto, zapatos, música...oh! y debemos decorarte habitación- siguió enumerando dando pequeños saltitos. Murmuraba frases semi-incoherentes en las que se alcanzaba a distinguir palabras sueltas tales como "zapatos", "televisor", y la lista se hacía cada vez más extensa. Pero gracias a nuestra querida madre, la cual se apiado de nosotros, corto a Alice.

-Alice, Bella, antes que nada, necesita alimentarse. Desde que despertó no ha comido nada y debe estar hambrienta- Esme le dirigió una mirada cálida a Bella, a la cual ella correspondió-, ¿qué te gustaría desayunar, querida?- termino Esme en tono maternal.

-Bueno, unos hotcakes, seria genial- mi madre asintió-. Esme, muchas gracias, pero déjame ayudarte- Bella le sonrió a Esme mientras las dos se dirigían a la cocina. Yo las seguí, dispuesto a ver en que podía ayudar.

Las dos sacaron los ingredientes necesarios para preparar el desayuno, y en unos minutos más Bella estaba comiendo, mientras elogiaba a Esme por sus dotes culinarios y le agradecía por habérselo preparado. Alice entro en la cocina y se llevo a Bella a rastras a su habitación para cambiarla, y luego llevarla de compras.

Me quede mirando la puerta por la que las dos habían desaparecido, antes de bloquear los pensamientos de Alice para darlas privacidad. Me dirigí a la sala y me senté en el sofá mientras tomaba uno de los libros que había sobre la mesita de té. Un rato más tarde Alice bajo acompañada de una muy enfurruñada Bella que no tenía intención de ir de compras. Solo en ese momento me percate de lo hermosa que estaba la castaña de ojos dulces. Llevaba unos jeans desgastados, una blusa de tirantes azul, unos tenis del mismo color, y un leve maquillaje, el cual yo no consideraba necesario, que resaltaba su ya de por si belleza natural. Me quede como hipnotizado por la imagen frente a mí, pero fui interrumpido de mi trance por los pensamientos de Alice.

_"hermanito, será mejor que te seques la baba o mancharas la alfombra favorita de Esme."_

Alice soltó una pequeña risita, al verme parado y con la mirada puesta en Bella. Sin embargo, logre recuperarme antes de que Bella notara mi estado.

Bella escucho la risa de Alice, y siguió la dirección de su mirada, hasta toparse con la mía. En ese momento, su sonrojo apareció, y se veía tan tierna y hermosa. Mi hermana la empujo hacia la puerta principal. Ella pretendía resistirse pero Alice era más fuerte así que finalmente se dejo guiar, no sin antes tomar mi mano y arrastrarme junto con ellas. Yo baje mi mirada y me tope con su suplicante mirada, a lo cual solo pude sonreír mientras sus mejillas se coloreaban...

* * *

**_Mil gracias por sus comentarios de veras son muy importantes para nosotras que les guste nuestro, Muchisimas gracias a July por ayudarme tanto en este fic, lamento haber eliminado el fic al principio pero decía que no se podía entrar, pero gracias a Dios lo arrgle! Gracias a Siil Potter, Kemita Cullen, Victoria Masen Cullen, Lien-Cullen-Potter, .angel, UbT, LoveVampire, Pauli de Cullen, BellaCullenMasen14 y todas las demas que dejaron rr nuestro cap muchisimas gracias por su apoyo y ayuda! esperamos que les guste el cap! Dejen rr!_**

**July y Anabel.**


	3. CapII Películas y Final estilo Emmett

**_Los personajes NO me pertenecen son de nuestra querida Stephenie Meyer, y el fic no es del todo mío también es de July sin ella este fic no existiera gracias amii! Les dejamos el 3 cap. esperamos que les guste y rr con sus opiniones!_**

* * *

**_Existencia Sin Claridad._**

**_ Películas y Final Estilo Emmett._**

Bella se sonrojo profundamente al notar que había tomado mi mano en una acto desesperado de evitar ir de comprar con Alice, y por supuesto, la entendía... yo junto a Jasper habíamos pasado por la tortura de mi hermana muchas veces. Su piel sobre la mía provoco que miles de pequeñas descargas eléctricas recorrieran mi brazo, pero aquel contacto resultaba agradable. Ella no soltó mi mano, mientras me miraba con sus hermosos ojos, evitando que yo me escapara, supongo. Alice arrastro a Bella, y por ende a mí, hacia el garaje.

Entramos al Posche de Alice, y nos dirigimos al centro comercial de Port Angeles. No tardamos demasiado en llegar, a raíz de la velocidad en la que conducía mi pequeña hermanita. Bajamos del auto, luego de que Alice aparcara, y ella volvió a arrastrarnos al interior del edificio. Ella nos guiaba por cada tienda mientras nos obligaba a probarnos demasiadas prendas, compraba zapatos, la decoración del cuatro de Bella… Llevábamos unos veinte minutos allí, con unas bastantes bolsas cada uno... parecían 20. Si fuera humano no podría ni haberme movido con todo el peso, sin embargo no lo era, por lo que no me costaba. Seguimos de tienda en tienda, hasta que a Bella le rugió el estomago.

Alice seguía caminando como si nada, pero me detuve al tiempo que detenía a Bella y llamaba a mi hermana.

-Alice, creo que deberíamos parar para que Bella coma y descanse. Recuerda que no es una vampiro completa, debe estar exhausta- le recordé a mi hermana, quien me miro con reproche y soltó un bufido, mientas nos guiaba a la feria de comida del centro comercial. Allí, pedimos una pizza tamaño familiar; sabíamos que era mucho para Bella sola, pero teníamos que guardar las apariencias. Mientras Alice, esperaba la comida, acompañe a la joven de ojos marrones a buscar donde sentarnos.

Mientras buscábamos la mesa, estuvimos hablando un rato sobre trivialidades. Ella me conto mas sobre su vida y yo sobre la mía; así estuvimos un rato, hasta el momento en el que llego Alice con una enorme pizza y tres refrescos, y nos encontró sentados y charlando amenamente. Pasar tiempo con Bella era muy agradable. Junto a ella me sentía tranquilo, y en paz. Ella abrió los ojos como platos cuando vio el tamaño de la pizza.

-¿En verdad piensan que yo sola podre comerme esto?- nos dijo mientras miraba la comida.

Nosotros dos simplemente nos encogimos de hombros... lo que quedara lo podríamos llevar.

-Tranquila Bella, lo que sobre lo pondremos para llevar, es solo para aparentar- le explique a una velocidad y un volumen solo apto para vampiros. En sus ojos vi reflejada la comprensión, y luego asintió. Tomo una de las tres gaseosas y bebió un poco de lo que parecía ser coca- cola. Después de un rato, Bella ya había almorzado, entre chistes y bromas. Sin embargo, ella no comió casi nada, pero, como ya habíamos dicho, nos lo podíamos llevar.

Llevamos las bolsas al auto, ya que Alice quería seguir comprando adornos, y tendríamos que llevar el doble de bolsas, lo cual sería raro para los humanos. luego de dejar el montón de mercadería en el Porsche, seguimos a mi hermana a varias tiendas, donde consiguió una cama, un computadora, equipo de sonido, cds, televisión de plasma, escritorio, laptop, estanterías para libros, pintura del color que bella prefirió, lámparas, y demás para la decoración de la que sería la nueva habitación de joven.

Después de pasar todo el día en aquel lugar, volvimos a casa, cargados de bolsas que apenas cabían en el pequeño auto, sin contar las que mañana temprano serian enviadas. Bella y yo íbamos en el asiento trasero del auto, mientras Alice conducía. Solo ella podía conducir su preciado auto, aunque a Jasper también se lo permitía, mientras que Rosalie estaba autorizada solo a arreglarlo. Suspire... para la castaña sentada a mi costado había sido un día agotador.

Bella se estaba quedando dormida e inocentemente dejo a su cabeza reposar en mi hombro. Su tacto resultaba cálido y placentero. Su cabeza resbalo un poco hasta quedar sobre mi pecho y ella se acurruco. Instintivamente pase mi brazo por sus hombros y la ataje más hacia mí, sin llegar a hacerle daño, para que pudiera descansar más cómodamente. Eche un vistazo a su mente, y solo encontré incoherencias sobre las compras de hoy.

Estaba tan absorto en mis pensamientos que no percibí la mirada cargada de ternura que Alice nos dirigía a Bella y a mí. Mi hermana se encontraba pensando en la linda pareja que haríamos, incluyendo imágenes en las que nos veía juntos. Mi acción por instinto fue fulminarla con la mirada, mientras bufaba frustrado ¿qué rayos le pasaba a la duende?; yo no creía que Bella sintiera aquello por mí; sin embargo, aquel pensamiento logro entristecerme sin saber en realidad porque…

Alice al ver mi mirada triste sonrió con suficiencia, al mismo tiempo que bloqueaba sus pensamientos y comenzaba a tararear el himno nacional. Volví a bufar y simplemente la ignore. Si no lo hacía, solo lograría frustrarme más. Mi _dulce_ hermana siguió con su sonrisita maquiavélica durante el resto del trayecto. Yo simplemente ya no la entendía... Jasper debía quererla bastante para soportarla... pobre hombre. Volví a enfocar mi atención en el rostro pacifico de Bella, y volví a sumirme en mis propios pensamientos. Al cabo de un rato llegamos a casa.

Mientras Alice bajaba el montón de bolsas de su amado auto le gritaba _con amor_ a Jasper que le ayudara con el resto, baje a Bella con cuidado del vehículo y la tome en brazos, para llevarla a mi habitación y así descansara con más comodidad.

Le deposite con suavidad en la mullida cama, y sentí como inconscientemente se aferraban a mi camisa. Sus manos ejercían bastante fuerza y no podía retirar sus manos sin despertarla... me recosté a su lado, repitiendo la acción de la noche anterior, y pase uno de mis brazos por encima de ella para atraerla más a mí en un absurdo intento de darle calor. La verdad era, que simplemente estaba poseído por un sentimiento de protección... un sentimiento que me impedía separarme de ella y me incitaba a cuidarla aunque mi vida dependiera de ello.

Mi mente trataba de descifrar el verdadero significado de aquellas acciones, pero solo llegue a la conclusión de lo que me embargaba se debía a la compasión que sentía por Bella, por haber perdido a sus padres, habiéndolo enfrentado todo sola. Todo aquello la hacía ver, a mis ojos, mas frágil e indefensa, y su llanto producía que mi muerto corazón se retorciera de dolor y mi cuerpo buscara protegerla entre mis brazos...

Pase la noche a su lado, velando su sueño, dispuesto a hacer todo lo que estuviera en mi mano para espantar sus pesadillas. Permanecí inmóvil, para no perturbar su sueño, y me dedique a observar su belleza. Los minutos dieron paso a las horas, y cuando fui consciente de ello, el sol se asomaba por el horizonte y daba paso a un nuevo día en Forks.

Esme y Alice se encontraban realizando los planos de la nueva habitación para la joven en mis brazos; Carlisle estaba en su despacho leyendo uno de los libros de medicina que recientemente había adquirido; Jasper buscaba información sobre la confederación por años para un trabajo en el instituto, y Emmett, quien siempre hacia algo productivo jugaba carreras en el X-Box 360 con una muy desinteresada Rose.

Hoy mis hermanos asistirían al instituto, pero previo a eso le harían una visita a J. Jenks para que Jasper hablara con él y así conseguir los documentos para Bella, cambiando su apellido por Cullen para hacerla pasar como la nueva hermana de la familia. Luego, Carlisle iría al instituto con los nuevos documentos de Bella y la inscribiría. Todo esto había sido planeado luego de mi padre, y líder, hablara con Bella y le preguntara acerca de si quería ir al instituto, a raíz, de que no se aburriera sola en la casa.

Me quedaría con Bella hoy mientras mi familia hacia sus diligencias... no pretendía dejarla sola. Mientras ella despertaba Alice ya había organizado los conjuntos de ropa y zapatos que usaríamos para pasar el día en la casa... suspire, ¿ya dije que mi hermana nunca cambiaria?

Ella a su vez se estaba preparando, como el resto, a excepción de Carlisle y Esme que se alistaban para la reunión con el director del instituto.

Bella ya empezaba a removerse entre mis brazos, y lentamente comenzó a entreabrir sus ojos café chocolate, mientras se los tallaba como una niña pequeña. Aquel gesto me hiso sonreír... ella eran tan dulce. Cuando abrió completamente sus ojos, volví a quedarme hipnotizado por la profundidad de aquellos. Entrelazo su mirada con la mía, al mismo tiempo que un adorable sonrojo aparecía en sus mejillas, haciéndola ver más hermosa de lo que ya de por si era. Me sonrió tímidamente, a lo cual correspondí con una sonrisa torcida.

Me levante de la cama, permitiendo que ella se moviera con comodidad. Ella se levanto, mientras me sonreía.

-Buenos días, Edward- paso junto a mí, para luego dirigirse en dirección al baño. Al cabo de unos minutos comencé a oír el agua de la ducha. Recordé en ese momento, que Alice le había dejado su ropa para hoy en el baño.

Me dirigí a la cocina para prepararle su desayuno, ya que todos se habían ido. Mi mente comenzó a buscar entre los recuerdos de las recetas que Esme preparaba, y opte por prepararle algo simple y fácil... un sándwich básico, con el respectivo jamón y el queso. Utilice la velocidad vampírica al prepararlo y una vez listo lo puse en la plancha. En ese momento, me di cuenta de que la noche anterior no había cenado, por lo que prepare uno más. Solté un gruñido... Bella había estado tan agotada que no había cenado. Tendría que hablar con mi hermana seriamente sobre sus constantes expediciones en el centro comercial como si la ropa desapareciera al día siguiente... Bella era mitad humana; necesitaba descanso.

Mientras acomodaba la mesa, escuchaba los suaves pasos de Bella en el piso superior. Su desayuno estaba calentándose, y opte por buscar un plato para el sándwich y le serví un vaso de zumo de naranja... supuse que le gustaría. La escuche bajar las escaleras, mientras una vez más me sentía frustrado por no poder leer sus pensamientos. Cuando ella dormía, las imágenes que creaba su mente eran ininteligibles... me era nula la visión de algo coherente.

Al llegar a la cocina, su rostro estaba adornado por una sonrisa, y se veía preciosa.

Mientras desayunaba, me quede mirándola fijamente, admirando sus movimientos. Ella al notar mi escrutinio, se sonrojo. Aquello la hiso ver todavía mas hermosa y adorable. Ante aquel rojo carmín bañando sus mejillas, no pude evitar sonreír.

Pues claro, a ella no le gustaba ser el centro de atención. En un intento de aliviarla, retire mi mirada mientras esperaba que terminara…Luego de que ella terminó con su desayuno, me dispuse a lavar el plato y el vaso que utilizó, y ella, me ayudo secándolos.

Al terminar, nos dirigimos a la sala y nos sentamos en el sofá sin nada más que hacer. Yo, por mi lado, me estaba aburriendo. Sin embargo, su compañía era gratificante.

-Estoy aburrida- exclamo-, ¿qué hacemos?- pregunto y yo divague entre las opciones.

-¿Qué tal... una tarde de películas?-propuse.

-Suena genial- sonrió cálidamente. Fuimos en busca de alguna que nos agradara a la estantería en la que las guardábamos. Volvimos mientras Bella elegía cual veríamos primero. Mientras tanto fui a preparar cotufas.

Volví a la sala cargado con la comida y un refresco. Bella decidió empezar con una de las clásicas comidas: "Mentiroso, mentiroso", de Jim Carrey. Sus películas eran muy buenas, pero siempre estaban dentro de mis preferencias, los clásicos. Pero con tal de ver a Bella feliz, vería hasta un documental de Dracula, con todas las insólitas creencias sobre vampiros. Deje las botanas en la mesita de té, coloque las películas, y me senté a un costado de ella, mientras Bella adelantaba los créditos con el control remoto. Pronto comenzó la película.

Entre risas y bromas, la película termino y nos encontrábamos ensimismados en una charla para decidir que película veríamos ahora. Nos decidimos por una de suspenso... trabajaba Will Smith. Lo recordaba de otras películas, por lo que sabía que era bueno. La parte irónica y terrorífica de la filmación era que los vampiros habían convertido a todos los humanos. Suspire... nunca se cansarían de hacer películas absurdas sobre vampiros que nada tenían de similar a la verdadera realidad. Al momento de comenzar la película centre toda mi atención en ella... o es creía. La joven de ojos chocolate a mi lado capturó mi atención como el licor para el más fiel de los alcohólicos.

Bella se encontraba entretenida mirando fijo la televisión; en cambio yo solo la veía a ella... A ella comiendo nerviosamente sus cotufas, y pegando pequeños saltitos en las partes de suspenso...en fin, su sola presencia me desconcertaba. En la escena en la que salen los vampiros en un edificio oscuro, ella escondió su rostro en mi hombro, y en una acto reflejo, la abrace. El resto de la película la pasamos en aquella posición tan confortable. El calor de su cuerpo desarrollaba en mí una reacción placentera. Aplique mas presión a mi agarre en la escena donde el protagonista muere, ya que Bella no contuvo las lagrimas y terminó hipando.

Le pase unos pañuelos desechables que estaban en la mesita cerca del sofá y al terminar la película los ojos de Bella estaban rojos. Era un alivio que Emmett estuviera en el instituto, ya que su pasa tiempo favorito de hoy seria burlarse de ella.

Optamos por una clásica, y nos decidimos por "Romeo y Julieta". Yo ya la había visto y leído el libro mil veces, y por lo que Bella me dijo también; sin embargo, no me aburría... era indiscutible que era una buena historia...

Otra vez, Bella lloro. Sin embargo, en esta ocasión su lagrimeo se prolongo durante toda la película. Yo me limitaba a abrazarla. Consiente que los pañuelos se habían acabado, le dije que iría por más. Me levante y fui a buscarlos, y al volver cargaba con unos cuantos paquetes. Me volví a colocar en mi sitio, la abrace de nuevo y le di los pañuelos, a lo que ella respondió con un suave gracias mientras volvía a hipar. Mientras ella lloraba por la muerte de Romeo, yo la contemplaba embelesado.

Al terminar nos decidimos por otra romántica: "Orgullo y Prejuicio"...

Los dos coincidíamos en que era una buena película, y así entre charlas sobre esta, pasamos el rato. Uno de los tantos comentarios de Bella consiguió tensarme, y un sentimiento extraño comenzó a bullir dentro de mí.

-Matthew Macfadyen (Sr. Darcy), es buen actor, además de muy lindo- había dicho ella con una suave sonrisita. Ante aquellas palabras me sentí realmente enojado e impotente- . Bella noto mi cambio de humor y me miro interrogante.

-No pasa nada Bella... solo recordé algo, no te preocupes. Sigamos viendo la película-. Trate de mentir lo mejor que pude. Ni yo mismo sabia que me pasaba, y claramente pude notar que ella no se trago la mentira.

Sabía que no lo dejaría así como así. En el poco tiempo que la conozco, había logrado darme cuanta de los terca que podía llegar a ser, pero sorprendentemente lo dejo pasar por el momento, volviendo a centrar su atención en la televisión. Yo, sin embargo, no podía concentrarme... aún daba vuelta por mi cabeza lo que había pasado, aquella sensación... ¿que significaba aquello? era algo que en toma mi existencia jamás había sentido. Igualmente, decidí ignorarlo y volqué mi atención en Bella. Era tan fascinante admirar sus movimientos, las leves risitas que soltaba en algunas escenas... todo en ella me llamaba...

Después de Orgullo y Prejuicio, volvimos a ponernos de acuerdo en la elección de la nueva película y optamos por "Un sueño posible". Había escuchado que las críticas eran buenas, y que como un bono adicional, tenía un mensaje. Mientras la veíamos intercambiábamos pequeños comentarios sobre la filmación. Eran tan diferentes ver una película con mis hermanos, que con Bella. Con ella me sentía cómodo, y podía charlar sin ser interrumpido por las burlas de Emmett.

Y así pasamos la tarde, entre películas, habladurías, risas, bromas y guerra de cotufas. La estábamos pasando realmente bien. Un mensaje en mi móvil me informo que mi familia había decidido ir a cazar y que llegarían al anochecer. Seguimos viendo más películas, que variaban entre comedias, de suspenso, dramáticas, de ciencia ficción, entre tantas otras... y en ese momento me encontraba viendo, junto a una muy asustada Bella, "El Exorcista".

La sala se encontraba a oscuras, y nosotros ya teníamos la mitad de la película vista. Desde otra perspectiva la situación daría miedo, sin embargo, yo era consiente de que se había grabado hace tiempo... pero Bella, no parecía pensar de la misma manera. Se encontraba temblando de miedo de pie a cabeza, como si la estuviera sacudiendo un temblor. Yo me decidí por abrazarla, para que sintiera que no estaba sola, y que nada le pasaría... en definitiva, era solo una película ¿no?

Ella se encontraba tan asustada, que por un momento creí que voltearía el envase de cotufas y se lo pondría en la cabeza, para no tener que ver. Estábamos viendo la parte en la que el suspenso estaba presente y una música irritante y en cierto punto, atemorizante, llenaba la sala. Entre medio de aquella melodía, Emmett salto frente a la tv disfrazado. Me sacudí levemente sobresaltado, pues no lo había escuchado llegar, y mucho menos a sus pensamientos... solté un suspiro cargado de frustración. Mi querida y adorable hermana Alice debió haberle enseñado como bloquear sus pensamientos.

Sin embargo, mi reacción no fue nada comparada con la de Bella. Ella soltó un grito ensordecedor y salió corriendo. Me levante de un salto, y guiándome por el ruido de sus pisadas, su respiración agitada y los leves grititos, la seguí... Logre alcanzarla, y tomándola por la cintura la detuve. Pero ella seguía gritando y lanzaba golpes a diestra y siniestra... y vaya que tenia fuerza.

-Bella-la llame. Ella enfoco sus hinchados ojos por tanto llorar en los míos-, soy Edward. Emmett fue el que salto delante de la televisión para asuntarnos-. Logre decirle entre los golpes y gritos que me propinaba. Ella pareció reaccionar y se relajo, y acto seguido, me abrazo con fuerza, pues el susto que le dio parecía haberla dejado con una leve trauma. Nos quedamos así, abrazados, mientras yo la consolaba... Al calmarse decidimos regresar a la mansión.

Al llegar, Emmett se retorcía de risa en el suelo, mientras los demás, en un pobre intento de ocultar sus carcajadas, soltaban pequeñas risitas... por supuesto, mi expresión y la de Bella no ayudaban mucho que digamos.

Cuando al fin todos dejaron de burlarse a nuestra costa, y digo todos, por que hasta carlisle y Esme se retorcían de la risa. La familia entera había sido testigo de la puesta en escena, y hasta Rosalie, quien siempre adquiría una postura seria frente a las bromas de su esposo, se agarraba el estomago carcajeándose. Sin embargo, decidí ignorar esto y me limite a preguntarle.

-¿No era que estaban de caza?- mi rostro completamente serio pasaba la mirada de uno en otro hasta posarse en Emmett, quien aun reía levemente. Bella mantenía su agarre en torno a mí mientras adquiría una postura enojada.

-Pues, decidimos que era mejor ir de caza todos juntos- contesto Carlisle soltando pequeñas risitas-. Ya que Alice no puede ver con total claridad el futuro de Bella y tu futuro, al permanecer a su lado, tampoco es del todo claro, pensamos que era mejor no arriesgarse a que se enfrenten solos a los que persiguen a Bella en el caso de que la encuentran- termino mi padre ya calmado. Al recibir aquella explicación comencé a sentirme mas calmado.

No había considerado ese punto. Era una suerte que mi familia lo hubiese tenido en cuenta y decidieran quedarse. Al finalizar la pequeña charla, todos se fueron a realizar sus actividades. Por nuestro lado, Bella y yo comenzamos a recoger el desastre de cotufas y las diferentes películas. Cuando terminamos me puse a preparar algo de comer para ella, ya que había recordado que no almorzó porque estábamos viendo las películas y se nos fue la tarde.

Llegue a la cocina comencé a ver que le podía preparar a Bella mientras ella se daba una ducha, ya que su cabello tenía sal debido a la guerra de cotufas. Me decidí nuevamente por algo fácil, por lo que prepare pasta. Puse el agua a hervir, y me dedique a preparar la salsa, picar la cebolla, el cebollín, ajo porro, entre otras especies. Puse carne molida a cocinar y la condimente con una pisca de sal. Luego le agregue las especies, la salsa y eche la pasta al agua.

Mientras esperaba comencé a tararear una canción...

Termine de preparar su cena y la serví en un plato junto con un vaso de refresco. Bella bajo las escaleras con el cabello mojado y una nueva muda de ropa.

Mientras ella cenaba opte por darme una ducha ya que yo también me encontraba lleno de sal. Al terminar, baje las escaleras y me encontré a bella fregando los platos.

-Vaya Edward, cocinas excelente para alguien que no come. Gracias... en serio estaba muy bueno- me sonrió al tiempo que sus mejillas se teñían de un suave rosa. Puso el último plato a secar y nos dirigimos a ver la televisión en mi habitación.

* * *

_Mil gracias a los que leen nuestro fic y comentarlo, sus comentarios son nuestro ánimo para seguir escribiendo esta historia, July si no fuera por tu ayuda este fic no existiera, nos alivia muchísimo que les guste este fic, bueno les dejo dentro de poco subiremos el prox cap, esperamos con ansias muchos rr con sus opiniones. Nos merecemos a Edward o a los Vulturis por este cap? ojala sea un Ed! xD_

_Nos leemos pronto!_

_**July y Anabel.**_


	4. CapIV Estrellas y Nuevo Visitante

**Todos los derechos reservados, los personajes NO nos pertenecen, son de Stephenie Meyer, lo único que nos pertenece es la trama, la historia también pertenecen a July que junto con ella escribimos este fic, mil gracias ami, he aquí el 4 cap. Esperamos que les guste y también sus rr:**

**Existencia Sin Claridad.**

**Cap. IV. Estrellas y Nuevo visitante.**

Al llegar a mi habitación me senté en el sillón doble negro, que se encontraba en una de las esquinas y encendí la televisión, mientras Bella se ponía su pijama en el baño. Empecé a zapear, en busca de algo interesante para entretenernos. Bella volvió, y se sentó a mi lado. En ese momento yo ya me encontraba cansado de cambiar los canales y simplemente lo deje en la serie Criminal Minds, ya que en fin, era lo más interesante.

Aquel capitulo resulto ser una pequeña maratón, por lo que me pareció que era tarde. Me gire hacia para contemplar a la chica junto a mí.

-¿No tienes sueño?- le pregunte.

-La verdad, es que luego de aquel susto made in Emmett, he quedado un poco alterada; no creo que pueda volver a conciliar el sueño- murmuro al tiempo que se sonrojaba. Su piel se tiño de aquel suave rojo carmín que yo tanto adoraba. Trague en seco. ¿Yo adoraba su sonrojo? ¿Desde cuándo? ¿Por qué? en fin, no encontré aquellas respuestas, pero si sabía que resultaba muy tierna cuando se sonrojaba.

-Bueno, si no quieres dormir... entonces, ¿qué quieres hacer?- le pregunte al salir de mi ensoñación. Ella medito por unos minutos y luego dijo.

-¿Que tal- Dudo-, Si me cuentas más acerca de ti, y yo te cuento mas sobre mi? Porque, ya que en la televisión no hay nada interesante y no hay nada que hacer que sea divertido, me parece una bueno opción- Sugirió al tiempo que me dedicaba una tenue sonrisa.

Lo medite...no era un mala idea. Yo podría conocerla más; y aquello era algo excelente.

Pero no tuve tiempo de expresar mi respuesta, ya que me vi interrumpido por mi "querido" hermano Emmett, quien entro a la habitación sin anunciarse, claramente emocionado por jugar X-box360 con Bella, ya que nos había escuchado hablar. Según sus pensamientos, había optado por jugar con ella ya que Rosalie estaba enojada con él. Simplemente rodé los ojos, al mismo tiempo que Bella lo miraba curiosa y confundida.

Emmett empezó a saltar pareciéndose a Alice, haciendo con lo cimientos de la casa temblaran al sufrir repetidas descargas provocadas por el peso de mi gran hermano.

"_Debería pasar menos tiempo con Alice, ya me estoy pareciendo a ella"_- pensó. Solté una carcajada, Emmett me fulmino con la mirada, por lo que Bella, giro su rostro y me miro dándose cuenta de la intención de Emmett.

-Bella... -comenzó mi hermano haciendo un puchero- juguemos un rato, por favor- suplico, alargando la "o" más de lo normal. Ella solo rodo los ojos.

-Está bien Emmett, aunque aun no me he vengado de ti por lo de esta tarde- ante aquello mi hermano soltó una fuerte carcajada, mientras Bella se ponía roja de rabia. Sonreí ante aquel hecho... enojada parecía un gatito queriendo parecer una tigre. Algo, que me resultaba sumamente tierno. Abrí mis ojos como platos ¿desde cuándo yo pensaba ese tipo de cosas?... esto de pensar que Bella era tierna se estaba volviendo un habito, y aquello me asustaba-. Pero con una condición- dijo ella entre dientes al mismo tiempo que alzaba uno de sus dedos señalando a Emmett. Se giro hacia mí y me miro maliciosamente-, que Edward juegue con nosotros.

Emmett en un intento desesperado de aplacar su aburrimiento, acepto la condición de Bella y me hecho sobre su hombro, mientras ella nos seguía.

-¿Pero qué...?- exclame. Sin embargo no pude terminar la frase pues ya habíamos llegado a la sala donde se encontraba el juego-. Hermano, esta me la pagaras- le dije al mismo tiempo que me giraba hacia él y lo fulminaba con la mirada. Si las miradas mataran, Emmett estaría cien metros bajo tierra.

-OK. Ahora... -medito mi hermano. Volví a rodar los ojos. "wow... tengo un genio por hermano. Nos trae hasta aquí y ni siquiera sabe a que jugar" pensé con sarcasmo.

-¡Ya sé lo que jugaremos!- exclamo alegre Bella- se llama Need for Speed, y podremos jugar todos- termino con una radiante sonrisa. Emmett volvió a saltar como un niño pequeño en la mañana de navidad y volvimos a tambalearnos, como si hubiera un temblor. Al darse cuenta de que hacia el ridículo, paro. Bella y yo soltamos una carcajada, y mi hermano nos fulmino con la mirada mientras fruncía el seño. Era muy divertido hacerlo enojar. Era como devolverle todas aquellas bromas que él nos hacia pero de una manera más suave. Una verdadera venganza no tenia precio. Soltamos nuevamente una carcajada.

-Bueno, ya, ya. Juguemos- replico enojado. Bella se mordió el labio, en un pobre intento de ocultar sus risas; yo, en cambio, opte por simular que tosía.

Luego de burlarnos de Emmett por un rato, lo pusimos en el modo para tres jugadores y empezamos a jugar. Bella y yo le ganamos a mi hermano unas 10 veces cada uno antes de que se rindiera se enfurruñara. La joven castaña se había aburrido del juego, por lo que volvimos a mi habitación dejando a mi hermano maldiciendo por lo bajo.

Mientras subíamos las escaleras una borrón nos paso por al lado. Era Emmett, quien seguro buscaba a Jasper para remediar su índice de partidas perdidas. Por otro lado mi rubio hermano encontró una salida para dejar de ser utilizado por Alice para jugar al Ken Jasper, mientras agradecía mentalmente a Emmett.

Bella y yo comenzamos a reírnos de la cara de frustración que tenía mi hermana; mientras Jasper, corriendo como un alma que lleva el diablo, seguía a un Emmett emocionado por volver a jugar. Alice dejo de maldecir en aquel momento y nos miro a nosotros, para luego lanzarnos dagas por los ojos al escuchar nuestra risa. Corrimos a mi habitación para escapar de mi hermana, y al cerrar la puerta volvimos a soltar varias carcajadas.

Encendimos la televisión a ver si conseguíamos algo entretenido, esta vez. Sin embargo, no encontramos nada bueno por lo que volvimos a apagarla. Rebusque entre mis cds y le sugerí a Bella que eligiera alguno de su preferencia para escuchar. Sus ojos brillaron al ver la cantidad de música que tenia, algo que no había notado anteriormente, ya que no habíamos estado demasiado en mi habitación.

Eligio un CD de Debussy, Muse, Mozart, y demás artistas. La mayoría resultaron ser clásicos, al igual que los que yo escogí. Nos sentamos a escuchar la música mientras platicábamos. Me conto más acerca de su existencia y sus padres, aunque al hablar de estos últimos varias lagrimas se escapaban de sus ojos a las cuales yo me dedicaba a limpiar.

Yo le hable sobre mi poca interesante existencia; le hable sobre mi época de revelación, en la que me dedique a cazar humanos a los que consideraba malos. Por un momento pensé que se asustaría, y temí aquello. Sin embargo ella no pareció inmutarse. Le conté sobre la razón de Carlisle para transformarme, y opte por no hablarle de las jóvenes que conocí ya que no me había enamorado de ninguna. Aquel pensamiento caló hondo en mí, como si en verdad lo conociera. Negué frenéticamente con la cabeza. Emmett me estaba volviendo loco... si, si, seguro era eso...

Luego de unas horas más hablando, Bella comenzó a adormilarse, aunque se negaba a dormir. Era una chica muy terca, por lo que la tarea se dificultaba. Cambiábamos los cds constantemente, y ahora, nos encontrábamos escuchando una de las obras de piano de Mozart llamada " Para Elizabeth". Era una hermosa canción acústica, y mientras la música inundaba el ambiente, se me ocurrió que podría tocar el piano.

Tome la mano de una cansada Bella al notar que no podría caminar por sí sola. Finalmente la tome en brazos. Fui hasta el piano, y note que no había nadie a la vista; la senté en el taburete y me senté a su lado. Mis dedos acariciaron suavemente las teclas para luego comenzar a revolotear sobre las teclas creando una melodía que delicada que reconocería fácilmente... estaba tocando "Para Elizabeth".

Me gire a ver a Bella, quien me miraba maravillada... había olvidado que no le había dicho que tocaba el piano.

-¿te gusto?- pregunte nervioso, con la esperanza de que su respuesta fuera afirmativa...

-Vaya, estoy... sin palabras. Eres increíble tocando el piano. Nunca me dijiste que sabias tocas-. Respondió, y luego respire aliviado.

-Gracias- si hubiera podido sonrojarme lo hubiera hecho-. No te conté, simplemente, porque no pensé que fuera un punto relevante en una conversación. Te traje aquí, porque quería que me dieras tu opinión- le dije. Ella asintió comprensivamente y acomodo su cabeza en mi hombro.

Comencé a tocas la favorita de Esme, al tiempo que escuchaba sus pensamientos de alegría al reconocer la letra. Hacía bastante tiempo que no tocaba, y mi madre me agradeció mentalmente, en su característico tono maternal, por retomar aquel hobbie.

Al terminar de tocar me percate de que Bella estaba dormida apoyada contra mi hombro. Debía de encontrarse cansada, teniendo en cuenta, que eran las 3:30 am. La tome en brazos nuevamente, y la lleve de regreso a la habitación. La recosté con suavidad sobre la cama, luego de correr el edredón, tratando de no perturbar su sueño. Como la noche anterior, me acosté a su lado, ya que sus manos se habían aferrado de nuevo a mi camisa. Ya acomodado, y sin pensarlo demasiado, comencé a tararearle una melodía desconocida para mi, que fluía voluntariamente, y se formaba poco a poco en mi cabeza, y mientras tanto pasaba la noche.

Aun Bella no había superado lo de la muerte de sus padres, y no me extrañaba. Ella aparentaba frente a nosotros que estaba bien; sin embargo la tristeza en sus ojos era evidente. Por las noches lloraba sumida en la inconsciencia. Gruesas lagrimas caían y rodaban por sus sonrojadas mejillas, en algunas ocasiones soltaba leves jadeos. Entre medio de aquello llamaba a sus padres con voz quebrada. Aquello me dolía... solo me hacia querer protegerla más.

Yo trataba de consolarla aunque ella no se percatara... sin embargo, seguía intentando aplacar su dolor. Por las tardes, trataba de distraerla, para poder verla feliz... me encanta verla así. Pero cuando la tristeza inundaba sus facciones mi muerto corazón se partía en pequeños pedazos. Mi muerto corazón solo tenía una medicina para volver a formarse de entre los escombros, y aquello era sin lugar a dudas la sonrisa de Bella...

Una sonrisa tonta se extendió por mi rostro al recordar su hermosa sonrisa, que aunque se veía opaca por sus resiente perdida, tenía una chispa de alegría que ni Alice superaba. Algo en mi se removió y sentí una nueva calidez fluir por dentro de mi muerto ser. Mi frio cuerpo se sintió cálido... como si al pensar en ella algo en mi reaccionara como nunca antes…

La noche paso rápidamente mientras consolaba a Bella. Mi lado protector, dormido durante por todos estos años volvió a la vida desde que había conocido a Bella y me gritaba que la cuidara, por lo que cada vez que un sueño la perturbaba la abrazaba y le tarareaba.

Mi cuarto poco a poco se fue iluminando con el tenue amanecer de un día nublado, tan típico en Forks. Bella aun seguía profundamente dormida, seguramente agotada por lo tarde que se había acostado.

Ya entrada la mañana Bella empezó a removerse entre mis brazos. Poco a poco fue abriendo aquellas cuencas color chocolate. Para no molestarla me levante de la cama y me hice a un lado, repitiendo la acción de la mañana anterior.

-Buenos días- me dijo con una sonrisa no del todo sincera... aun se seguía viendo un rastro de tristeza en sus ojos.

-Buenos días- le respondí, mientras internamente buscaba un pobre intento de distraerla-; Alice ya te acomodo la ropa para hoy.- Su suave sonrisa me tenia embelesado, así que mi razonamiento aquella mañana no era el mejor- Todos ya se fueron al instituto y Esme esta preparándote el desayuno- ella se limito a asentir y se dirigió al baño.

Mientras Bella se daba su ducha matutina, yo fui con Esme para colaborar con el desayuno. Hicimos solo tostadas, huevos con tocino y zumo de naranja. Para nuestra suerte, mi madre había llenado las alacenas en un intento de mantener nuestra fachada. Bella bajo las escaleras ya lista y saludo a Esme con un abrazo.

Ella desayuno con gusto, elogiando los dotes culinarios de Esme. Mi madre sonreía complacida. Nunca había tenido la necesidad de cocinar para nosotros y ahora tenía a Bella. Cuando termino, mi madre le retiro el plato y comenzó a lavarlo. Bella se levanto de inmediato ofreciéndose a hacerlo pero Esme se negó rotundamente con una sonrisa cálida.

-Muchas gracias- le dijo a mi madre-, estaba delicioso.

Bella se acerco a ella y volvió a abrazarla. Y mi madre, por supuesto, se lo regreso.

-No hay de que, querida. Yo adoro cocinar- le respondió con una sonrisa plasmada en su rostro en forma de corazón. Bella subió a cepillarse el diente, mientras yo encendía la televisión y veía salir a Esme hacia el jardín.

Bella bajo las escaleras a paso lento y se sentó a mi lado. Al igual que por la noche no había nada que resultara interesante, apague el televisor. Una buena idea se me ocurrió en ese momento y supuse que le gustaría a Bella: ir a Port Angeles por unos libros.

-Bella- me gire a mirarla. Ella clavo sus ojos en los míos-, ¿te gustaría ir a comprar unos libros conmigo?- le sugerí. Sus ojos se iluminaron ante la mención de libros... debían de gustarle mucho.

-Sí, seria genial... ya estaba comenzando a aburrirme- sonreí ante su respuesta. Me levante y fui por las llaves del volvo con ella siguiéndome.

-Esme ¿vienes?- le pregunte al verla arreglando unas petuñas. Ella nos miro mientras meditaba.

-No se preocupen chicos- nos dijo maternalmente- aun tengo que hacer un par de cosas en la casa. Me acerque a darle un beso junto con un abrazo al igual que Bella para luego dirigirnos hacia el auto- Edward cuida a Bella- Me pidió, le sonreí.

-Claro, mama- Yo daría mi vida por ella. Aquel sentimiento me desconcertó. Suspire. Tenía que dejar de pasar tanto tiempo junto a Emmett.

Bella y Esme me miraron con desconcierto ante mi suspiro. Busque una escusa para convencerlas sin embargo ni yo podría creerlo.

-Nada... solo recordé el nombre del libro que comprare- mentí. Y, como esperaba, ninguna de las dos me creyó.

-¿No vamos Bella?- le dije tratando de distraerlas. Ellas, por su parte, se miraron cómplices, pero optaron por encogerse de hombros. Empecé a caminar en dirección hacia mi auto y Bella me siguió-. Nos vemos, mama- grite sobre mi hombre; ella sonrió y me saludo con la mano.

Ya en el vehículo, arranque rumbo a Port Angeles. No tardamos demasiado en llegar una gran librería que Bella había señalado. Aparque, bajamos y nos dirigimos hacia la tienda. Al entrar ella empezó a leer las reseñas, buscando alguna que le llamara la atención. Imite su acción, mientras mantenía una gran parte de mi atención en la castaña. No compramos demasiados, pero como ya era la hora del almuerzo fuimos a dejar las bolsas al auto y nos dirigimos a un restaurante llamado "La Bella Italia".

Bella pidió pasta, y al comerla me comento que prefería la que yo preparaba. Le sonreí y le respondí que volvería a preparársela. Por su parte, asintió emocionada. No comprendía como una simple pasta hecha por alguien que no come podía gustarle más que la que estaba comiendo ahora. Mientras ella terminaba de comer, yo admiraba cada rasgo de su dulce rostro. Le sugerí que pidiera un poste y ella lo medito. Finalmente acepto. Cuando ya hubo terminado nos levantamos para irnos.

-Muchas gracias, Edward. En verdad la pase muy bien- me sonrió para luego darme un abrazo al cual correspondí. Era sumamente agradable tenerla entre mis brazos; su calidez era muy reconfortante y mi frio cuerpo estaba a gusto con aquel cambio de temperatura y combinado aquello con su olor a fresias, era inigualable. Sonreí.

-No hay nada que agradecer. Yo también la pase muy bien-. Y era cierto. Junto a ella todo era más agradable. Nunca había experimentado tantos nuevos sentimientos como desde que la había conocido. A pesar de todo lo que ella había pasado, haría todo lo posible para que hermosas sonrisas surcaran su rostro. Ella termino por separarse de mi cuando yo aun me encontraba sumido en mis pensamientos, y comenzó a dirigirse al auto conmigo siguiéndola.

Nos subimos al auto y nos dirigimos de regreso. Al llegar Esme, se encontraba limpiando unos adornos.

-Qué bueno que volvieron chicos- vino a nosotros y nos abrazo a modo de saludo-. ¿Cómo les fue?

-Muy bien... la pasamos genial- respondió Bella sonriente.

-Si... compramos unos cuantos libros para poder entretenernos- secunde a Bella. Mi madre volvió a sonreírnos y regreso a su tarea.

La castaña la ayudo y yo me les uní. Pocas veces ayudaba a Esme es tareas tan hogareñas, pero aquí estaba. Pusimos un poco de música para aligerar el ambiente de la sala y nos sentamos a leer uno de los nuevos libros. Le ofrecimos a mi madre alguno, pero se negó diciendo que iba a acomodar un par de cosas en su habitación y luego bajaría y se uniría a nuestra sesión de lectura. Mire el reloj y me percate de que no faltaba mucho para que llegaran mis hermanos.

Estábamos ensimismados en los libros, y Esme ya se encontraba con nosotras. Estábamos tan absortos que no nos dimos cuenta de que habían llegado mis hermanos. En eso estábamos cuando Emmett volvió a asustar a Bella. Ella pego un grito y por mi parte, fulmine con la mirada a mi hermano. El solo hizo un puchero que se veía bastante ridículo viniendo de semejante oso.

Alice llego en ese momento dando sus tan usuales saltitos, que usaba siempre que se encontraba feliz o emocionada. Trate de vislumbrar algo en su mente, tratando de buscar la causa de su estado, pero me estaba bloqueando... solté un suspiro frustrado. Ella se percato de mi mirada reprobatoria y sus facciones adquirieron un puchero similar al de Emmett.

-Alice, ¿podrías decirme, por favor, por que andas por ahí dando saltito, y bloqueas tu mente?- dije indignado. No me gustaba irrumpir en la privacidad de otros, pero me frustraba no poder leer las mentes.

-Ay hermanito- suspiro ella dramáticamente-, si que eres cascarrabias. Simplemente quería darles una buena noticia- pero no pudo terminar, ya que el "genio" de Emmett la interrumpió.

-Déjame adivinar- murmuro llevándose un dedo a la barbilla en una mueca pensativa- salió un nuevo diseño de Gusii y debes comprarlo porque es único y combina con tus botas Channel- termino en plan burlón.

-Ay Emmett-volvió a suspirar Alice-, no es eso. En realidad, veo que abra una gran tormenta y podremos jugar Baseball- respondió con una enorme sonrisa y volviendo a realizar su rutina de saltitos alegres.

Yo me apunto-grito Emmett, con una sonrisa cargada de emoción. Mi hermano se giro hacia su esposa-. Rosie, di que si, anda, ¿vienes?-pregunto asiendo un puchero.

-Claro mi hombre mono, hace mucho que no jugamos... será divertido-respondió Rosalie, tan feliz, que asustaba.

-Llamare a Carlisle para avisarle- aviso Esme ante lo cual todos asentimos... después de todo, ya era hora de divertirnos un rato.

-Bella, ¿quieres venir, no?-me gire hacia ella-. Tú podrías jugar con nosotros.

-Claro-me sonrió-, será genial-termino emocionada. Aquella felicidad me hiso sonreír.

-Su padre dice que en diez minutos estará aquí- nos conto nuestra madre. Cuando voltee a ver a Bella, ella no estaba. Por un momento me asuste, pero no duro mucho. La localice siendo arrastrada por Alice, escaleras arriba. Suspire... aun tenia una conversación con mi hermana.

-Apresúrense... no querrán que Carlisle llegue y aún no estemos listos. Además, si no los encuentro vestidos adecuadamente, tomare cartas en el asunto, y los vestiré.-nos exigió Alice-. Y libre de Dios que lo estén, porque si no vendrán conmigo de compras hasta que aprendan la lección-termino mi hermana con su tono amenazante. Aquello se pareció demasiado a cuando uno escribe mal un palabra y debe escribirla cientos de veces hasta ya no cometer errores. Jasper y Emmett se miraron horrorizados y salieron disparados.

Rosalie no le temía a mi hermana y sus locas salidas de compras, por lo que no se tomo la "molestia" de correr. A mi, por mi lado, me recorrió un escalofrió de terror al escuchar las palabras de la duende... me las pagaría si osaba llevarme a la fuerza de compras.

Mientras Alice seguía torturando a Bella, me puse unos pantalones de juego, una camisa manga larga azul oscuro y otra enzima pero de manga corta. Por ultimo me coloque mis tennis y una gorra en un intento de controlar mi rebelde cabello.

Termine de vestirme y me dispuse a preparar un bolso con los bates, pelotas, guantes, y todo lo necesario para el partido. Solíamos llevar repuesto de todo, porque debido a nuestra fuerza terminábamos por romperlo. Baje a la cocina y guarde unos refrigerios para Bella en los que se incluían un par de sándwiches, snacks, galletas oreo y agua. Jasper, Emmett, Rose y Esme ya estaban listos. Por su parte, mis dos hermanos, se encontraban aliviados ya que estaban listos antes que Alice.

Carlisle llego y se encamino a su habitación para ponerse lo que mi madre le había preparado supervisada por el duende diabólico. A los pocos minutos mi padre regreso ya vestido y abrazo a Esme. Solo faltaban Bella y Alice y podríamos irnos. Definitivamente, mi hermana nunca cambiaria.

Esperamos unos cinco minutos más y Alice apareció por las escaleras seguida de una no muy feliz y hermosa Bella, enfundada en un bonito equipo deportivo. Ella se percato de mi mirada y su rostro adquirió un tono carmín...

Nos dirigimos a por los autos. Elegimos llevar el jeep y la Hummer, que usábamos para ir mejor por campo traviesa. Emmett, Rose, Alice, y Jasper fueron en Jeep, mientras que Bella, mis padres y yo optamos por la hummer. Mi hermano oso opto por conducir y Rosalie ocupo el lado del copiloto. Alice y Jasper se acomodaron en al asiento de atrás. Por mi parte, yo elegí conducir con Bella a mi lado y Carlisle y Esme atrás.

Acomode el arnés de Bella, al ver que lo miraba confusa y con una mueca de frustración, y así, emprendimos el viaje hacia el campo que usábamos para jugar. Nos servía, ya que era muy espacioso y se encontraba lejano al pueblo. Era divertido rustiquear, aunque vi como Bella parecía un gatito asustado con las manos firmemente aferradas al asiento. Aunque ella fuera hibrida, conservaba muchas características de humana y los nervios la carcomían en una situación como esta. Solté una risita entre dientes y ella me lanzo una mirada envenenada, por lo que decidí callarme… En verdad, ella podía asustar.

Llegamos en poco tiempo al campo de juego. Bajamos el equipo, y cuando termine mi trabajo, me dirigí a abrirle la puerta a Bella, quien aun se encontraba un poco atemorizada por el movido viaje. Apreté los labios, en una artimaña para no reírme, pero aun así percibió mi pobre intento de contener mis risas y volvió a lanzarme dagas por los ojos, lo que en un principio me dejo helado, ya que había estado cerca de superar a las miradas fulminantes de mi rubia hermana.

Carlisle ya había dibujado las bases para entonces y ahora estábamos inmersos en la formación de los equipos. Jasper seria el capitán de uno y yo del otro. El primero en elegir fue Jasper.

-Alice- ella comenzó a dar saltitos en dirección de ella y se coloco al lado de su esposo.

-Bella- la llame. Ella esbozó una sonrisa, a la cual correspondí y, al igual que mi hermana, se coloco a mi lado.

-Emmett- Eligio esta vez mi hermano. Emmett, siempre tan maduro, llego hasta Jasper dando saltitos. Mi pequeña hermana lo miro ceñuda y mi hermano solo se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia. Todos rompimos en carcajadas y cuando logre detenerme elegí a mi siguiente jugador.

-Carlisle- él asintió y se puso a mi lado.

-Esme- llamo Jasper, a lo cual mi madre sonrió y fue trotando a colocarse al costado de Emmett.

-Yo, elijo a Rose- ella se puso corrió a mi lado y seguimos con el siguiente punto de la lista del juego de baseball Cullen: elegir quien batea primero.

Jasper lanzó el bate al aire, y yo logre tomarlo primero. Cada uno fuimos poniendo la mano hasta que mi hermano coloco la mano último y, por lo tanto, ellos bateaban. Yo seria el pícher, Bella estaría en primera base, Carlisle en segunda y Rose en tercera. Alice seria la primera en batear, y claro, se veía gracias siendo tan menuda, sosteniendo semejante bate. Sin embargo, se las apañaba muy bien.

Mi hermana logró sacar la pelota del campo, y aunque Carlisle, quien era el mas cercano a atrapar la pelota, trato de hacerle un out, pero igualmente, se le escapó de entre las manos, al conseguir la pelota me la lanzo a mi. Mi hermana llegó a segunda base al tiempo que yo le lanzaba la pelota Rose, por lo que el pequeño duende se detuvo en su lugar. Ahora, era el turno de batear de Emmett... ¡Ja! aquí estaba nuestra oportunidad de hacer un Out. Rose me pasó la pelota y me prepare para lanzarla en dirección a Emmett...

Medí mi fuerza y lance la pelota. Mi hermano oso logro darle con el bate pero como supuse, Carlisle la atrapo e hicimos un out. Emmett, siempre tan predecible, maldijo por lo bajo y se fue enfurruñado a colocarse al lado de Esme. Ahora le tocaba a Jasper batear. Él logro lanzar la pelota un poco más lejos, y al tiempo que Bella la buscaba, Alice corría a tercera base y mi rubio hermano a primera. Antes de que pudiéramos hacerle un out a Alice, ella llego al home y Jasper se quedo en primera.

Jasper hubiera llegado a segunda base antes de que le hiciéramos un out, pero Carlisle, había colocado las bases más separadas que en un juego normal debido a nuestra velocidad. Luego, logramos hacer dos out más, uno de los out fue gracias al ego de Emmett, quien se puso a presumir antes de estar seguro en la base. Todos rompimos en carcajadas ante la cara de mi hermano y sus bajas maldiciones.

Ya llevábamos unas dos horas jugando y el equipo de Jazz ganaba teniendo 25 carreras y nosotros 20. Era de lo mas cómico ver la cara de frustración de Alice, al no poder ver quien ganaría, por estar jugando Bella. El duende solo nos sacaba la lengua cuando se percataba de nuestras miradas burlonas. Acordamos jugar un rato más, ya que querías darle una sorpresa a Bella para lograr animarla. Luego, nos iríamos de caza en el fin de semana, para prevenir algún incidente en el instituto.

Una hora después nos encontrábamos ganando 30 a 28 carreras... y mi hermano Emmett, siempre tan competitivo, quería la revancha. Igualmente, nos negamos, y mi hermano paso todo el camino de regreso enfurruñado como un niño pequeño al que su madre le negó un dulce. Pero antes, parecía un miembro de hippie acostado en el suelo frente al gran auto negándose a irse si no le dábamos su revancha. Su esposa lo miro de mala manera y se monto en el carro sin rechistar, y Rose opto por manejar. Todos, incluidos Carlisle y Esme rompimos en carcajadas ante el actuar de mi infantil hermano y su expresión horrorizada.

Tomamos el camino de regreso hacia la casa. Al llegar Bella se dirigió directamente a la ducha... y no me sorprendía, ya que estaba llena de lodo. Mientras ella se daba un baño, le comente a mi familia sobre la sorpresa y mi plan. Algunos optaron ir por su cuenta, pero no le di importancia. Lo único que yo quería era que supieran lo que aria, e informarles que luego los alcanzaríamos en la expedición de caza. De todos modos, les avise que tendría mi celular conmigo todo el tiempo y mi familia podría estar cerca si llegara algún visitante.

Tome un poco de ropa para Bella, algunos alimentos, agua, una carpa, y todo lo necesario ya que pasaríamos el fin de semana fuera de casa. Cuando ella salió de la ducha, opte por tomar una yo para quitarme toda esa grama y el lodo. Antes de entrar al baño, me gire hacia Bella y le informe que saldríamos, por lo que se vistiera con ropa de salir y también le avise sobre el fin de semana de caza. Ella asintió con una sonrisa, ya que la idea de cazar la entusiasmaba.

Antes de entrar, tome la ropa para cambiarme e ingrese al baño. Tome aquella precaución ya que Bella estaría en la habitación. Me duche con rapidez, ya que se nos hacia un poco tarde y teníamos un largo viaje por delante. Cuando salí, ella ya estaba lista, y se veía hermosa con aquel jean azul claro y una camisa blanca y una chaqueta enzima del mismo material y color que el pantalón. Su cabello se encontraba rizado y caía en cascada por su espalda hasta su cintura. El maquillaje, pese a que no lo necesitase, era muy natural pero resaltaba su belleza. Me quede embobado viéndola, como un ciego que ve por primera vez el sol... cuando reacciones, trate de disimular como si nada. Ella me vio y me regalo una sonrisa a la cual correspondí.

Sabía que ella odiaba las sorpresas, ya que me lo había dicho la noche anterior, cuando nos habíamos quedado despiertos hasta tarde conversando. Sin embargo, sabía que valdría la pena.

Eran alrededor de las cuatro de la tarde, por lo que tome la mochila y me lleve a Bella a rastras al auto, no sin antes despedirnos de nuestra familia, quienes nos miraban sonrientes. Le abrí la puerta de mi volvo y ella subió, coloque la mochila en el asiento trasero, subí y arranque.

Hoy era jueves y mis hermanos nos alcanzarían al rato, ya que mañana seria un día soleado, por lo que no asistirían al instituto. Carlisle pediría permiso en hospital para realizar una salida de campamento, y también hablaría al instituto para verificar lo de la falta de mis hermanos al día siguiente.

Pise a fondo el acelerador, para sí poder estar mañana por la tarde en México donde encontraba la sorpresa de Bella.

A eso de las siete ya nos encontrábamos en Idaho. Había traído mi laptop con películas elegidas por la misma Bella para que ella no se aburriera, ya de paso, un par de libros, ya que al tener cualidades de vampiresa el movimiento del auto no afectaría su lectura. Habíamos traído bastantes cds, de los cuales la mayoría eran clásicos. También había traído un disco que Alice me había hecho grabar con mis composiciones en el piano, y en este momento le agradecía, ya que a Bella le encantaba.

Luego llegamos a Utah, mas tarde a Arizona. No me preocupe del sol de allí, ya que cuando llegamos era bien entrada la noche. El cielo de México se encontraba nublado ese día y la noche estaría despejada, por lo que no tendríamos problemas. Igualmente, los vidrios del auto eran polarizados por lo que nadie nos vería desde afuera. Bella había reclinado su asiento y se quedo dormida casi al instante... se encontraba agotada. Yo me dedicaba mas a mirarla a ella que a la carretera, pero mis sentidos seguían alerta.

Por fin llegamos a Chihuahua, una hermosa ciudad que conservaba su cultura, las edificaciones originales y bellos paisajes que sabía que a Bella le gustarían. Durante el trayecto nos habíamos detenido varias veces, en las que ella comía y atendía su parte humana. Ya que seguía nublado, y Bella debía descansar bien nos hospedamos en un lindo hotel.

Nos alojamos en un hotel llamado Soberano, el cual, era precioso. Pedimos una habitación matrimonial, y dejamos las cosas allí, para después dirigirnos al restaurante del hotel. Era elegante y a Bella parecía maravillarle el lugar. Nos sentamos y ambos miramos la carta donde abundaban platos de Argentina, Italia, China entre otros. Yo tuve que elegir algo, para mantener las apariencias. Bella opto por elegir un plato típico de España, la Paella*, Y yo pedí unas Quesadillas* típicas de México, ya que serian fáciles de esconder. En un primer momento, pensé en escoger un Pabellón Criollo, que es típico de Venezuela, ya que era más creíble, pero seria difícil de ocultarlo en algún lugar. Pedimos las bebidas. Bella opto por un Papelón con limón y yo una soda.

Cuando Bella termino y yo ya había escondido las Quesadillas en mi bolsillo, nos fuimos. Agradecí que no me hubiera puesto pantalones ajustados, o se hubiera visto la comida en mi bolsillo. Ella, por su parte comenzó a burlarse, lo que no me pareció del todo cómico. Comencé a planear una venganza al tiempo que me daba cuenta de lo gracioso de la situación…

Fuimos de regreso a la habitación, ya que Bella estaba cansada y yo quería bañarme pues olía a comida. Por mi parte, había vaciado mis bolsillos en un basurero que se encontraba de camino. Al llegar, Bella se dirigió directamente a la gran cama mientras yo me daba una ducha. Cuando salí, ella ya estaba dormida, y yo opte por adoptar mi posición de velador de los sueños. Cuando ya estaba acomodado decidí llamar a mi familia.

Le marque a Carlisle y él contesto al segundo timbrazo.

-Hola- me dijo-, ¿Como estuvo el viaje?- pregunto.

-No puedo quejarme. Resulto ser mas rápido de lo que creí y ya nos hemos hospedado en el hotel Soberano- respondí.- ¿Y cómo va todo por allá?.

-Ya estamos por llegar, pero Rose esta que le arranca la cabeza a Emmett- reí entre diente-, ya que él no para de bromear y a tu hermana ya la tiene irritada- de fondo pude escuchar las carcajadas de mi hermano y los gruñidos de mi rubia hermana-. Alice y Jasper, por otro lado, se fueron en el Porsche. La idea de ir con ellos era tentadora para tu madre y para mi, pero alguien debía impedir la muerte de tu hermano- murmuro mi padre en tono cansino.

Estuve hablando con Carlisle por un rato mas, entre la planeación de donde acamparíamos y todo lo demás. El, por su parte, me conto como estaba yendo el viaje y como Jasper había conseguido los papeles, incluyendo a Bella, para poder pasar la frontera a través de Jenks. Cuando note que ella se estaba despertando corte con mi padre...

Bella ya estaba completamente despierta y me informo que se daría su ducha matutina. Mientras ella buscaba que ponerse yo llame a recepción para ordenar su cena. Antes de previo a que ingresara en el baño, le pregunte que quería que pidiera y eligió arroz chino, al tiempo que se iba a bañar. No tardaron demasiado en traer la comida y luego, cuando ya había terminado eran como las siete... podríamos ver la ciudad.

-Bella- llame su atención; ella se volteo a verme curiosa-, ¿Te gustaría recorrer la ciudad?

-Claro, será divertido- camino hacia mi y tomo mi mano- Vamos, que esperas. Me arrastro fuera de la habitación.- Me soltó la mano, recién cuando llegamos al volvo, y mi piel extraño la calidez de su tacto. Abrí la puerta, ella subió, para luego hacerlo yo, y arranque. Era un lugar contemporáneo y traía su pasado consigo; tenia un toque moderno pero se notaba que la cultura siempre estaba presente por donde se mirara...

Bella miraba maravillada por la ventana. Según me había contado, ella había visitado varios lugares, pero México no se encontraba entre ellos. Nos detuvimos en varios lados e hicimos fotografías, visitamos lugares donde había comerciantes de artesanías. Le ofrecí a Bella eligiera algo, y al principio ella se negó. Luego de insistir un poco, accedió y compramos un par de pulseras y unos collares hechos a mano.

Seguimos admirando las artesanías, las cuales eran realmente preciosas y se encontraban bien trabajadas. Bella se encontraba unos pasos adelantada, mientras yo la observaba sonriente al ver su propia sonrisa. En ese momento, fue cuando me percate de un collar precioso, el cual era de plata con un diamante en forma de dije, el cual era un corazón de varias caras, que venía junto a una pulsera del misma material pero sin el dije. Recordé allí, que quedaba perfecto con uno de los tantos dijes que mi madre me dejo antes de morir.

Bella no se había percatado de mi tardanza, por lo que permanecí admirando por un rato mas el collar y opte por comprarlo. Pensé que tal vez podría ser un buen regalo, pero no precisamente en este momento... esperaría. Compre otros para mis hermanas y mi madre, para luego acoplarme al paso de Bella y seguir recorriendo.

Continuamos con el paseo, caminado por las calles al tiempo que la temperatura bajaba cada vez más. El plan era volver más tarde al hotel para recoger las cosas necesarias para la caza, luego dirigirnos a uno de los bosques más alejados de la civilización donde montaríamos la tienda, ya que no queríamos accidentes.

Ofrecí a Bella un chocolate caliente pues el frio comenzaba a sentirse mas y mas y, aunque a mí no me afectara, sabía que a ella sí, pues se notaban los suaves escalofríos. Me quite la chaqueta, y la coloque sobre sus hombros. Le quedaba grande, pero pudo apañárselas recogiéndose las mangas. La chamarra era gruesa, por lo que estaría resguardada.

-Gracias- murmuro con alivio-, en verdad comienza a hacer mucho frio.

-No hay de que... Además tú la necesitas más que yo- respondí sonriendo. Ella se veía adorable, con su natural sonrojo. Continúe admirándola hasta que divise un café, donde pedimos un chocolate y unas galletas.

**Pov Bella:**

Con aquel frio que cada vez se hacía notar mas, el chocolate caliente resulto exquisitamente placentero. Más tarde, seguimos con nuestro recorrido por aquella preciosa ciudad. Sonreí. Edward, era todo un ángel. Si no fuera por él a esta altura estaría sumergida en la más onda de las penas tras la muerte de mis padres. Sin embargo, el siempre encontraba una forma de distraerme y se lo agradecía en sobremanera. No sabía a ciencia cierta que habría sido de mí sin él. Aun no descubría el motivo por el cual me sonrojaba con tanta frecuencia cuando estaba cerca de él, al escuchar su dulce voz, al ver su hermosa sonrisa torcida... todo aquello hacia que mis mejillas se tiñeran de rojo. Aquello me frustraba, no me gustaba siempre sonrojarme, podía ponerme en evidencia.

Nos encontrábamos paseando por Chihuahua, y hoy Edward había dicho que me daría su sorpresa Las odiaba y él lo sabías, pero como la intención era buena, no me queje. De todos modos no había visitado México con anterioridad y ahora lo estaba conociendo junto a una muy agradable compañía.

Edward me había ofrecido comprar las artesanías que quisiera. No me gustaban mucho los regalos, y tampoco quería abusar, por lo que solo compre un par de pulseras y unos collares hechos a mano que eran preciosos. Llevábamos paseando un buen rato por lo que ya teníamos que volver al hotel a recoger las cosas para que él pudiera llevarme a conocer mi sorpresa y luego ir de caza junto al resto. Edward, cuando se lo había preguntado, me había dicho que no había gastado un solo centavo... estaba aliviada.

Volvimos al hotel donde el resto de los Cullen ya nos esperaba. Saludamos a todos, mientras observaba que Emmett tenía una carita de cordero degollado y Rose lo miraba de mala manera, mientras que Esme y Carlisle parecían irritados, algo muy raro en su comportamiento cotidiano. Seguro Emmett tenía algo que ver...

Edward y yo nos reímos ante la escena, para luego ir por nuestras pertenencias y dirigirnos a pagar la cuenta del hotel.

No subimos al volvo de Edward y tomamos el camino hacia el bosque que se encontraba a las afueras de la ciudad. Todo estaba arreglado, y agradecía esta salida... me vendría bien beber sangre. No era que la comida humana no me gustara, simplemente, el efluvio humano comenzaba a incomodarme. Pusimos música en el camino, mientras su familia conversaba en el Jeep y el Porsche detrás de nosotros.

Ya cuando estábamos en la carretea tomamos un sendero que se internaba en el bosque, hasta llegar a un claro donde estacionaron los autos.

Nos bajamos, y al instante Edward comenzó a armar la carpa en la que yo dormiría… pues era la única que lo necesitaba. Tome unas cuantas ramas secas entre mis brazos para intentar hacer una fogata, comencé a armar una base para que fuera más simple prender el fuego, y en un rato estuvo listo. Tenía unos cerrillos, los cuales lance en las ramas junto con un poco de hierba seca. Solo quedábamos Edward y yo pues el resto había decidido verificar la zona.

Edward había colocado un manta en el césped, y bajo ella un plástico ya que el suelo estaba húmedo. Nos acostamos y contemplamos las estrellas mientras platicábamos. Como el volvo estaba cerca, había abierto la puerta y colocado música. Ahora escuchábamos el CD de Celine Dion que había tomando de su estante. Sus canciones eran hermosas y perfectas para un momento como este. Edward se volteo y me dijo que vería su regalo a las 2 de la madrugada, y que me mantuviera viendo el cielo.

Seguimos contemplando el cielo, y sin darme en realidad cuenta hasta que ya lo había hecho, apoye mi cabeza sobre el hombro de Edward. No me incomodaba estar así con él, me sentía a gusto y protegida... en paz. Luego de un ato vi como algo pasaba a gran velocidad por el cielo. Para los ojos humanos hubiera sido difícil ver con claridad, pero yo si pude hacerlo. Era una lluvia de meteoros, y recordé que en varios países podrían verse.

Esa era su sorpresa... traerme a México y ver el hermoso paisaje, las estrellas, los meteoros. El era tan tierno. No pude hacer más que abrasarlo agradeciéndole con una sonrisa.

-Gracias... no sabes lo que significa esto para mí. En verdad, gracias- le dije con una sonrisa que podría competir fácilmente con la de Alice. Le di un beso en la mejilla, a lo cual el sonrió-. Gracias por todo lo que has hecho por mí- volví a abrasarlo más fuerte esta vez.

Seguimos viendo el espectáculo astronómico, maravillándome cada vez más. Era tan hermoso... recordé cuando lo veía con mis padres. Solíamos ir a los bosques cercanos de las distintas casas donde vivíamos. Una pequeña lagrima escapo de la comisura de uno de mis ojos. Edward lo noto, y la limpio al instante. Apretó nuestro abrazo y comenzó a acariciar mi cabello para consolarme. Le dedique una sonrisa a la que el correspondió.

Ya Alice y Esme me habían informado que mi habitación estaba lista; sin embargo yo no estaba lista para dormir sola, sin Edward, sin quien me consolara por las noches. Sabía que estaba siendo egoísta, pero lo necesitaba. El me había dicho que podía quedarme en su habitación el tiempo que quisiera. Igualmente, le agradecí a Esme y la duende saltarina ya que la habitación era preciosa. También agradecí a Edward, pero con un abraso.

Luego de que acabara la lluvia de meteoros, me quede profundamente dormida en los brazos de Edward, con una sonrisa surcando mi rostro. Por primera vez desde que conocí a los Cullen, dormí tranquila y en paz, sin lágrimas perturbándome, sin pesadillas, o recuerdos nostálgicos. Como si hubiera dormido dos minutos, sentí una tenue claridad golpeando mis parpados.

Hoy pasaríamos el día cazando para luego volver. Abrí los ojos pesadez ya que me había quedado dormida bien entrada la noche; igualmente, me sentía renovada. Me encontraba en la carpa, por lo que me sorprendí ya que me había quedado dormida fuera. Comprendí que Edward seguro me había cargado.

Mire a mí alrededor y me alarme por un momento, al percatarme de que él no estaba. Pronto, lo escuche tararear una canción, en el exterior de la tienda, y su voz resultaba suave como el terciopelo. Decidí salir para ver que estaba haciendo. Dirigí mi vista al cielo, y observe que estaba nuevamente nublado.

Cuando estuve completamente fuera de la carpa, lo localice preparando mi desayuno en la fogata mientras continuaba cantante entre dientes. Me dio risa, ya que parecía un chico explorador; lo único que le faltaba era el uniforme y estaría completo. Solté una suave risita, que lo hiso percatarse de mi presencia. En ese momento detuvo su canto y me miro.

-Buenos días Bella-. Dijo en tono alegre.- oye, ¿De qué te ríes?- aquello me hiso reír mas y él me miro confuso.

-De ti- logre decir entre risas. Su ceño se frunció, por lo que trate de que aclararle mi punto-. Es que pareces un niño explorador- al terminar de decirlo escuche una risa atronadora proveniente del bosque, la cual supuse pertenecía a Emmett.

-Con que soy gracioso ¿Eh?- dijo con un brillo divertido en sus ojos dorados. Dejo la sartén a un lado y camino lentamente hacia mí, como un cazador camina hacia su presa, asechándola. Sin embargo, estaba tan concentrada riéndome, que no le di importancia.

Cuando me calme, note que Edward estaba parado frente a mí con una picara sonrisa. Retrocedí divertida, pero él fue más rápido y comenzó a hacerme cosquillas.

-ahora si tienes un buen motivo para reírte- dijo continuando con su tortura, mientras yo no paraba de reírme- ¿Te rindes?- me pregunto en tono juguetón.

-No, nooo- Solté un fuerte carcajada. Trate se seguir hablando pero la tarea resultaba bastante inútil. El también reía... esta era su venganza también por cuando me reí en el hotel- Nunca-continúe aun riendo fuertemente- ok, me rindo- ahora era mi turno de vengarme.

-de acuerdo- dijo y luego se detuvo. En ese momento, trate de hacerle cosquillas pero nada paso... suspire con frustración. Tenía que ser vampiro. Es comenzó a reírse de mi, mi cara y mi mueca frustrada. Fruncí mi seño- no te enojes. No es culpa mía que no tenga cosquillas- dijo para luego esbozar un puchero parecido al de Alice- ¿me perdonas? - suplico con fingida inocencia. Y en ese momento lo supe, me vengaría. Oh, sí que lo haría. Simule estar muy enojada, y le di la espalda.

Quise que sufriera un poquito por lo que no respondí; sabia que odiaba verme triste o enojada. Lo mire de reojo con disimulo, y percibí que tenía el ceño fruncido. Se veía frustrado. Me acerque un poco más, me reí y lo encare.

-Está bien, ya me vengue. Te perdono- le dije dándole un abrazo amistoso.

Luego de perdonar a Edward, nos seguimos riendo por un rato. Desayune una de esas latas de comida. No eran en realidad muy buenas, pero él lo había condimentado y sabía mucho más sabroso. Termine, dándole las gracias, y nos dirigimos a donde nos reuniríamos con su familia para terminar de verificar las aéreas donde cazaríamos.

Localizamos en un mapa el bosque, y trazamos las aéreas que debíamos evitar, dirigiéndonos así a las que podíamos usar sin problemas. Nos despedimos, para sí poder tomar la primera ruta.

Encontré unos dos osos, un puma y demás, por lo que quede satisfecha. Me dirigí al lugar en el cual Edward y yo habíamos acordado reunirnos. El se encontraba cerca, por cualquier inconveniente. Se encontraba a mi lado antes de que pudiera dar un paso y nos dirigimos hacia donde se encontraba su familia.

Ya era bien entrada la tarde cuando; nos habíamos tomado nuestro tiempo para alimentarnos y estar satisfechos. Regresamos al campamento juntos con los demás, para retomar el camino hacia forks y así llegar mañana.

Empezaría el instituto pasado mañana junto con los demás. Carlisle se había asegurado de que en todas mis clases estuvieran alguno de los hermanos Cullen acompañándome, y así estar segura.

Esta vez los padres de Edward optaron por ir con Alice y Jasper, ya que las riñas entre Emmett y Rosalie se les hicieron insoportables. El pobre oso, quedaría desprotegido frente a la ira de su esposa. Ya habíamos pasado la frontera con EEUU y México cuando estaba anocheciendo. Un rato después recline mi asiento, y me quede profundamente dormida al cabo de unos minutos. Me desperté, mas tarde, con la sensación de haber dormido cinco minutos. La tenue luminosidad del cielo de Idaho, que se filtraba por las ventanas, me permitió percatarme de que era casi medio día.

Edward llamo por teléfono a su familia para informales que nos detendríamos un momento, por si se adelantaban y se alarmaban. Fuimos a un McDonald que se encontraba de camino y para no tener que bajarnos, utilizamos el Automac. Me coloque del lado del conductor, mientras él se pasaba a la parte de atrás, ya que si él recogía el pedido, su piel brillaría, en contraposición con la mía, que no lo hacía tanto. Luego, volvimos a cambiar lugares y a eso de las dos de la tarde llegamos.

Al llegar la mansión, escuchamos como su familia conversaba con alguien más, al cual no le reconocí la voz. El rostro de Edward estaba rígido y más pálido de lo normal. Mi propia reacción fue tensarme al verlo así.

_**Les agradecemos mucho por sus rr, nos dan ánimos para seguir este fic, también a las que nos agregaron entre sus favoritos y Alertas, también agrademos a aquellos que leen nuestro fic... **__**gracias por todo el apoyo, estamos muy contentas de que el fic les allá gustado. ¡Es emocionante! tardamos un poco en subir (mas que antes) para así poder hacer un capítulo más largo. Y mil gracias a July por ayudarme tanto con este fic!**_

_**July y Anabel.**_


	5. Cap V Visitantes y Descubrimeintos

_**Todos los derechos reservados, ya sabemos que saben que los personajes son de la super genial Stephenie Meyer, aunque July y yo encantadas que por lo menos nos prestara a Edward *suspiros* pero buehhh solo jugamos con ellos para traerles esta historia que esperamos les guste el cap., sabemos que nos tardamos y lo lamentamos, de veras.**_

_**Sin mas fastidios las dejamos leer trankis, no sin antes agradecerles enormente su apoyo, rr, y también a los lectores fantasmas que son MUCHOS de veras July y yo casi saltamos en un pie al ver la cantidad, si no es mucho pedir que nos dejaran mas rr son nuestra inspiración y ayuda para seguir escribiendo! Nos leemos abajito! Cap. Dedicado a **_**NessylitleCullen**** tkm amiii!**

* * *

**Cap. ****5 ****Visitantes y Descubrimientos:**

Edward seguía paralizado, conmigo a su lado, igual de tensa, a causa de los nervios que no me dejaban hilar un pensamiento con claridad... ¿Podría ser que me hubieran encontrado los asesinos de mis padres? El pensamiento me dio miedo, pero si ese fuera el caso, lo mejor sería irme para no poner en peligro a la familia Cullen. Mi acompañante reacciono y busco con la mirada un lugar en donde esconderse. En eso estaba, a punto de meterse en el maletero de su volvo, cuando una joven pelirroja salió de la casa. Mis músculos se relajaron, pero no por mucho tiempo; volví a tensarme cuando la chica corrió a abrazar a Edward. No encontré un motivo, pero aquel acto tan simple, llego a romper mi corazón. Un sentimiento cargado de ira comenzó a crecer en mí, pero logre contenerlo y entre en la mansión, para sin llamar la atención subir a mi nueva habitación, ya terminada, para luego, tumbarme en la cama. Gruesas lágrimas se deslizaban por mis mejillas mientras aquel sentimiento aun estaba ahí, palpante. Suspire... Edward no era nada mío, no tenia porque ponerme así. Aquello me hizo sentir triste y no encontré una explicación para ello.

Estaba tumbada boca abajo, ya que no quería bajar y enfrentarme a Edward en este estado. Aun seguía llorando mientras escuchaba las voces provenientes del piso inferior. Estuve un rato meditando mi repentino ataque de ira, y llegue a la conclusión de los celos. Estaba celosa... pero no me atrevía a decirlo en voz alta. La imagen de aquella hermosa inmortal abrazando a mi Edward me golpeo, agravando mi tristeza. Abrí los ojos como platos... ¿Mi Edward? él nunca se fijaría en alguien como yo: una hibrida que se ha quedado sola, que lo ha perdido todo. Nuevas lágrimas rodaron por mis pómulos. Aquella vampiresa era hermosa y era todo lo que él necesitaba: alguien sin problemas. Solté un suspiro cargado de tristeza, abrace mi almohada, cerré mis ojos fuertemente aun en plena crisis de llanto, hasta el momento en el que unos suaves golpes en la puerta me hicieron reaccionar y salir de mis pensamientos.

Había colocado el seguro a la puerta, ya que no quería que nadie me molestara. Opte por no responder... no me fiaba de mi voz. Limpie mis lágrimas con el dorso de mi mano. No reconocí a la persona, hasta que esta hablo...

-Bella, déjame entrar- llamo Edward en un tono preocupado-vamos Bella, ¿Qué pasa?

Me dirigí al baño del cuarto y limpie un poco mi cara, tratando de borrar la evidencia. No serviría demasiado. Él era perceptivo y mi rostro estaba rojo e hinchado por el llanto. La luz un estaba apagada, así que decidí usar aquello a mi favor, en un intento de que la oscuridad disimulara mas mi aspecto. Sin embargo, me equivoque. Abrí la puerta, y al verme se asusto notablemente, para después envolverme en un fuerte abrazo. Allí, entre sus brazos, me sentí completa, en casa.

-Bella, ¿Por qué lloras?, ¿Te sientes mal?, ¿Es por mi culpa?- pregunto desesperado, sin saber el grado de razón que tenia. Mas lagrimas traicioneras descendieron por mis ya muy rojas mejillas. Respondí a su abrazo, envolviendo su cintura con los míos, para luego, enterrar mi cara en su pecho aun sollozando. Me levanto en vilo, cerro de una patada la puerta, y me sentó en su regazo, acunándome, como a una niña pequeña, intentando calmarme...

-No es tu culpa, ni me siento mal- Respondí ya más calmada. No me atrevía a decirle la verdadera razón; me hacía sentir tonta solo pensar en estar celosa, pero no podía evitarlo. Sabía que él era tierno, por lo que terminaría sacándome la verdad. Suspire... no me agradaba la idea.

-Entonces, ¿Que te ocurre?- pregunto, levantando mi rostro, aun pegado a su pecho, para clavar sus ojos en los míos. Aquellos dos orbes dorados brillaban con preocupación. Sabía que no era buena mentirosa, pero lo que no me serviría de mucho intentarlo. Tendría que enfrentarlo y decirle la verdad. Volví a bajar la mirada, al tiempo que sentía como el calor subía a mis mejillas y me aferraba otra vez a su fornido pecho.

-Es que- Comencé sin saber cómo decirle. Estaba totalmente sonrojada y mi voz se quebraba… ¿Qué era lo que me pasaba? cerré mis ojos, tratando de calmarme y tome una larga inspiración antes de soltar apresuradamente: -Mesentiacelosa-. Si no fuera porque él era un vampiro, estaba segura de que no me hubiera entendido. Me sonroje mas, si es que eso era posible, al sentir como su mano acariciaba tiernamente mi colorada mejilla. Levante mi rostro ante su contacto, para luego toparme con aquellos pozos de oro fundido y su aquella sonrisa torcida, mi favorita, sintiendo el calor en mi cara.

-¿Por Tanya?- Inquirió. Sabía que si alguna palabra salía de mi boca, mi voz se quebraría, por lo que solo asentí, volviendo a esconder mi rostro en su cómodo pecho- Bella, no deberías sentirte así... ella es la que debería estar celosa de ti... aunque en realidad lo está. Tu eres... hermosa, dulce, cariñosa, adorable... además ella no es nada para mí-. Termino con su tono divertido. Nunca lo había escuchado trastabillar tanto en una frase- ¿Sabes porque me escondía en el maletero?- Inquirió, a lo que yo negué.

-Era por Tanya. Siempre que nos hemos visto, se dedica a acosarme y perseguirme... es demasiado insistente- suspiro frustrado-. Cuando llegamos, Alice me informo que estaba aquí, pero me paralice y no llegue a esconderme. La duende se encargo de entretenerla mientras yo venia aquí. Estoy harto... creo, que si la vuelvo a ver, hay una gran posibilidad de que le saque la cabeza- soltó una carcajada amarga, que no le llego a los ojos-. Sus pensamientos se centran en sus celos hacia ti- llevo su mano al puente de su nariz, intentando calmarse-. Me asusta el hecho de que pudiera intentar hacerte daño-. Apretó su agarre a mí alrededor, tenso, alerta-. No me separare de ti hasta que se hayan marchado. Te lo aviso ahora, ya que puedo ponerme un poco posesivo en los días venideros-. Lleve una de mis manos a su cabello para comenzar a acariciarlo, en un intento de calmarlo. Levante mi rostro para sonreírle, y le di un beso en la mejilla. Ahora si estaba más tranquila.

Luego de que mi rostro recuperara su palidez habitual y ya me encontrara más calmada, bajamos para que yo cenara. Edward paso sus brazos por mis hombros, en un ademan protector, y yo abrace su cintura. Me presentaron a los visitantes. Según me informaron eran el clan de Denali, un pueblo de Alaska. Todos se presentaron haciéndome saber quién era cada uno: Carme, Eleazar, Kate, Garret, Tanya e Irina. La sorpresa los invadió al saber lo que yo era, pero se relajaron luego.

Me dirigí a comer la rica pasta que Edward prometió volver a cocinar. Era un excelente cocinero, pero no el más experimentado de toda la familia. Lo ayude a realizar el platillo, mientras nos divertíamos lanzándonos comida. Al fin y al cabo todo quedo muy rico, pero hubo que limpiar el pequeño desastre al terminar. Una vez toda limpio, me fui a dar un baño, para luego hacerlo Edward, ya que estábamos cubiertos de comida.

En el tiempo que estuvimos charlando con el clan visitante, Tanya no dejaba de lanzarme dagas por los ojos. Edward, simplemente me apretaba más contra su costado, en una clara advertencia. Cuando ya no soportaba la situación, decidí irme a dormir, avisándole a Edward, quien me acompaño con una sonrisa, luego de despedirnos.

Llegamos a la habitación, ya que él me había guiado hacia esta... aun seguía sin querer dormir sola. Me encontraba bastante cansada, por lo que rápidamente me cambie de ropa para luego acurrucarme entre las suaves sabanas. Edward se acomodo a mi lado, y a los pocos minutos me abrazo, mientras suavemente acariciaba mi cabello. Pronto, caí en un sueño profundo, quebrantado por una pesadilla en la cual la arpía besaba a Edward, por lo que la sangre comenzó a hervirme. Al ser mi sueño, yo podía modificarlo con el suficiente control, por lo que trate de hacerlo. Imágenes mías, en donde le arrancaba la cabeza a Tanya, invadieron mi mente. En eso estaba cuando escuche una suave risa, a mi lado, mientras mi cuerpo se sacudía. Fui despertándome poco a poco, hasta encontrarme con un Edward muy divertido. Lo mire alzando una ceja, pero en ese momento lo recordé y quise golpearme: el podía leer mi mente mientras soñaba. Automáticamente me sonroje.

Al verme sonrojada, paso sus gélidos dedos por mis mejillas, para luego sonreírme cariñosamente y susurrarme al oído:

-Bella, no te avergüences... yo también querría y quiero, arrancarle la cabeza- dijo divertido con una mueca burlona.

Ambos nos reímos por un rato. En un determinado momento, me percate de que deberían ser como las cinco de la mañana. En cualquier momento, Alice vendría a torturarme. Suspire cansinamente, esta sería un día muy largo. Hoy iría al instituto por primera vez con los hermanos Cullen. Por suerte, todas las clases me tocaban con Edward; sonreí ante eso... por lo menos el instituto no sería tan malo.

Y por supuesto, dos minutos más tarde, Alice tocaba frenéticamente la puerta. Edward y yo suspiramos, antes de levantarnos. Me encamine hacia la puerta y la abrí; un momento después la pequeña Cullen me arrastraba hacia el baño. La tortura duro una hora. Ya lista, desayune unas tostadas con mermelada de fresa. Al terminar, nos fuimos Edward y yo, en su volvo, mientras Alice y Jasper en el Porsche de ella. Emm y Rose optaron por tomar el Jeep. Debíamos llegar a las siete, y no estábamos retrasados; todo iba bien... por ahora.

Al llegar, todos nos miraban mientras estacionábamos los vehículos. Rodé los ojos... ni que fuéramos extraterrestres para que nos miraran como bichos raros. Nos bajamos al mismo tiempo, en una perfecta sincronización. Edward se situó a mi lado, al tiempo que pasaba uno de sus brazos sobre mi hombro, al mismo tiempo que sentía las miles de descargas eléctricas recorrer mi cuerpo pero ignore esa sensación y me centre en él, actuando tan caballeroso y lindo como de costumbre. Me sonroje, ante aquel contacto y la mirada especulativa de muchos. Caminamos hasta donde se encontraban los demás. Emmett se percato de mi sonrojo, al mismo tiempo que una sonrisa maquiavélica se formaba en su rostro... sus bromas, comenzaron.

Abrace la cintura de Edward y escondí mi cara en el pecho de este, evitando, así, darle más material al oso.

-¿Bella, le haces competencia a los tomates?- inquirió en tono burlón. Luego, rompió en fuertes carcajadas, logrando así, aumentar mi sonrojo. Siguió con sus bromas a mi costa, hasta que Rosalie decidió intervenir y le profirió un manotazo en la nuca-. Auch... Rose, amor, ¿por qué la agresión?- se giro a mírala con fingido dolor surcando sus facciones. Le sonreí a Rose en agradecimiento y ella correspondió.

Cuando Emmett ya había gastado todas sus bromas contra mí, y recibido un par de golpes de todos, el timbre sonó, por lo que entramos a las clases. Edward me acompaño, ya que todas le tocaban junto a mí. Conseguimos sentarnos juntos, para mi suerte... después de todo, el instituto no sería tan aburrido mientras estuviera junto e él. Sonreí ante la idea.

Entramos a la primera clase: calculo... mi tortura personal. Hice una mueca, de la cual Edward se percato, y comenzó a reírse. Le lance una de mis mejores miradas envenenadas, que logro que parara en seco sus carcajadas. Sonreí con suficiencia, a lo que él frunció el seño. Me dirigí dando saltitos hacia una mesa vacía, con Edward pisándome los talones. Suspire... estaba pasando demasiado tiempo con Alice y sus saltitos se me estaban pegando, él se sentó a mi lado, y me miro entrecerrando sus ojos. Le saque la lengua, en un acto infantil, y el sonrió divertido. Nos reírnos un rato hasta el momento en el que el profesor entro.

A pesar de que esta materia no era precisamente mi fuerte, este tema ya lo había visto bastantes veces con anterioridad, que no tendría problemas aunque no prestara atención. Aburrida, pase la mirada por los rostros del salón, y fue allí, cuando me percate de que el resto de las chicas, tampoco estaban enfocadas en la lección del profesor, si no, mas bien, en Edward. Aquello me hizo hervir la sangre, por lo que mire mal a cada una, tratando de intimidarlas, hasta que apartaron la vista. Cuando voltee, Edward, me veía disimuladamente, sin demasiado éxito. Su mirada hipnotizadora logro que me sonrojara, a lo que el esbozo una sonrisa tierna. Así pasamos el resto de la clase. El profesor en ningún momento se percato de nuestra falta de concentración. De vez en cuando, charlábamos sobre trivialidades tan bajo y rápido, que los humanos no lo notaban. Él por su parte, paso la mayoría de la clase bufando frustrado y murmurando blasfemias. Cuando opte por preguntarle su contestación fue:

-Los pensamientos de estos niños hacia ti, no son muy agradables- note el tono despectivo con el cual se refería a ellos-. Me está costando contenerme de darles una buena paliza- término enojado y claramente tenso. Tome su mano, comenzando a frotarla con mi pulgar, intentando que se calmara. Le di una sonrisa sincera a la cual es correspondió.

-Pues la verdad…las miradas hacia ti de estas niñas tampoco son muy cómodas- dije un tono juguetón y comprensivo a su vez.

-Imagínate sus pensamientos- suspiro cansinamente-. Que no daría yo por que hubiera una botón para apagarlos o ponerlos en mute-. Pobre... debía ser insoportable. En eso sonó el timbre y salimos del salón, abrazados. Así me sentía segura y completa; su olor era el mejor perfume… A sensación era única. Los alumnos nos miraban disgustados, pero no me importaba... yo me sentía muy bien.

Bufe exasperada… las miradas de esas chicas hacia Edward seguían ahí. No entendía si buscaban simplemente que yo las descuartizara, pero mantuve la compostura, ´pues no quería que él se diera cuenta de mi estado. A pesar de su ceño fruncido, su tensión y enojo, Edward seguía viendo muy tierno. Mientras mas apretaba su agarre contra mi costado, más se fruncía su ceño, al mismo tiempo que suspiraba enojado.

Las clases pasaron, y cada vez más chicas se comían a Edward con la mirada, al mismo tiempo que, según Edward, mas chicos se babeaban por mí. La mañana estuvo cargada de muchos suspiros frustrados por parte de ambos, y por fin llego el almuerzo. Trate de adquirir una postura relajada, pero fue inútil.

Mis hermanos, a quienes ya consideraba familia, esperaban por nosotros, en una mesa bastante apartada. Ya habían escogido mi comida, y a su vez, la suya para aparentar. Nos sentamos y todos comenzaron a reírse de nuestras expresiones. Les lanzamos miradas envenenadas, por lo que se calmaron un poco. Sin embargo, no del todo. Emm y Jazz hacían apuestas sobre cuál de los dos explotaría primero. Rose y Alice se les unieron unos minutos después, realizando sus apuestas. Rosalie y Jasper decían que Edward sería el primero, pero Emmett y Alice que yo lo seria. Ambos, por nuestra parte, bufamos, lo que ocasiono más risa por parte del resto de los hermanos Cullen.

Luego de que terminaran de burlarse de ambos, comí lo que la duende dejó en mi charola. Aun seguían fastidiándonos, pero los ignorábamos bastante bien. Me dirigí a botar los restos de mi comida, y en eso estaba, cuando una chica se acerco a mí. Era de contextura pequeña, con cabello negro y lentes.

-Hola- me saludo-. Tú debes se Bella ¿no?- cuestiono. Asentí, a lo que ella sonrió y estiro su mano para que la estrechara-. Me llamo Angela... un gusto- parecía ser agradable por lo que estreche su mano.

-El gusto es mío-. Respondí con una sonrisa. Era la primera persona que nos hablaba sin ser entrometida.

-Bueno... solo quería darte la bienvenida-. Asentí agradecida. Había sido un gesto muy bonito.

-Gracias... eres la primera que se acerca...con todo esto de ser nueva, es difícil socializar- murmure-. Bueno, debo volver con mis hermanos, luego hablamos. Nos vemos.

Al voltear vi como dos chicas le coqueteaban a Edward. La sangre me hervía. La joven a mi lado, al notar mi tensión, siguió mi mirada.

-Ellas son Jessica y Lauren- dijo mientras las señalaba. Comencé a caminar, pisando fuerte, con Angela siguiéndome. Al llegar, me pare frente a ellas, las cuales todavía no habían notado mi presencia. Coloque mis manos en garras, sobre mi cintura, mientras zapateaba para llamar su atención. Ambas se voltearon fastidiadas, sin percatarse de que Edward ni siquiera las miraba. Aquello me alivio.

Esas tipas sí que podían resultar fastidiosas y arrogantes. No parecían muy dispuestas a dejar a Edward en paz, y eso me hirvió aun más la sangre. Me acerque aun mas a ellas, mirándolas amenazadoramente, pero no pareció importarles. Continuaron comiéndoselo con la mirada, muy descaradamente, sin intenciones de ocultarlo, y solo les faltaba que se les cayera la baba, para que la imagen estuviera completa. Edward solo me veía a mí, claramente preocupado. Hiso un ademan de levantarse, ya que yo prácticamente echaba humo por los oídos y estaba roja por el coraje. En cuento se levanto, las dos oxigenadas lo acapararon, impidiendo que llegara hasta mí. Sus modales de perfecto caballero, le impidieron empujarlas. Me sentí más calmada, por lo que supuse que Jasper intentaba calmarme; sin embargo, no estaba dando mucho resultado. Emmett contemplaba la escena divertido, mientras que Rosalie y Alice parecían estar a punto de pararse a defenderme. Angela, aun situada detrás mío, me apoyaba en silencio.

Comenzaba a calmarme, pero el comentario de Jessica volvió logro que mi enojo resurgiera.

-Eddie, ¿qué le pasa a esa paliducha?- pregunto con falsa inocencia. Edward hizo ademan de defenderme, pero la ira me cegaba, por lo que lo interrumpí.

-Nada que te importe- respondí claramente irritada-. Y será mejor que cierren sus bocas... podría entrarles una mosca- termine con mofa. Nunca había tenido instintos agresivos, ni siquiera con Emmett, pero ellas lograban sacarme de quicio.

Edward intento nuevamente acercarse a mí, pero la oxigenada, alias Lauren, lo abrazo. El intento zafarse, sin lastimarla, mientras una mueca frustrada surcaba su rostro. Una vez que el contacto entre ellas y Edward fue nulo, el se coloco a mi lado, rodeando mi cintura con su brazo, apretándome contra su costado, al mismo tiempo que intentaba calmarme. Su solo contacto, lo logró.

-Eddie, ¿qué haces? ella no vale nada, vuelve con nosotras- ronroneo Jessica. Suspire para calmarme. Si que eran masoquistas. por un momento pensé, que lo que en verdad querían era ver la marca de mi mano marcada en su plastificado rostro, o quizás, solo quizás, querrán que pegue sus cabezas luego de que yo misma se las arranque lenta y dolorosamente. O podría ser, que amaran tanto el dolor, que se tomaran muy a pecho el dicho: "para ser bella, hay que ver estrellas".

Aquel sobrenombre sonaba mal proviniendo de sus voces nasales. Parecía que lo único no operado de ellas era eso, sus irritantes voces. En aquel momento, el que parecía necesitar calmarse era Edward.

.- murmuro separando cada palabra-. Y Bella no es poca cosa; ella vale más que ustedes dos juntas, sin contar con que ella posee una belleza natural muy diferente a la suya, tan artificial; a su vez, es, es inteligente, desinteresada, amable, adorable y cariñosa... y preferiría mil veces enterrarme "vivo", que pasar un segundo más junto a ustedes- termino afirmando su agarre en mi cintura, e inhalando mi aroma. Por mi parte, solo pude sonrojarme y volver a sentir esa electricidad, sin decir que era desagradable esa sensación ya que entre sus brazos me sentía completa y querida.

-¿Es que acaso no puedes defenderte sola?-la chillona y nasal voz iba dirigida a mí. Solo pude rodar los ojos.

-No me rebajare a su nivel- Respondí con una mueca burlona-. No tengo la cabeza llena de aire como ustedes, así que si saben lo que les conviene dejen a Edward en paz- termine irritada con mi paciencia en un estado limite.

Pase mis brazos por su cintura, posesivamente, y nos dispusimos a sentarnos en la mesa junto a nuestros hermanos, cuando los dos estorbos nos bloquearon el paso.

Alice y Rose rápidamente se colocaron a nuestros costados, protectoramente; sin embargo, aquello ni pareció inmutarlas, por lo que la idea de que estaban tan huecas, que ni siquiera sentido de supervivencia tenían. Mientras ellas seguían parloteando, mi sangre bullía y mi paciencia se encontraba cada vez más al límite. Las dos vampiras, se percataron de ello, por lo que me sacaron a rastras de la cafetería, forcejeando contra mí, ya que me negaba a dejar a Edward solo a la merced de aquellas dos oxigenadas. Alice y Rose trataron de calmarme, pero era él quien en verdad lo necesitaba, porque lo que opte por volver en su ayuda. Pero en cierto momento les grito algo que me dejo allí, para y como petrificada. Solo podía mirarlos con los ojos abiertos, mientras Jessica y Lauren lloraban desconsoladamente…

**Pov. Edward:**

Mis hermanas tuvieron que sacar a mi Bella de aquí ya que claramente su paciencia se estaba agotando y en cualquier momento explotaría, y yo, a su vez, no estaba en mejor estado, por lo que decidí terminar con esto, y así, poder volver junto a Bella. Extrañaba su cercanía, sus brazos envolviendo mi cintura y las corrientes eléctricas que recorrían mi cuerpo ante su contacte. Mientras el par de muchachas paradas en frente mío seguía lanzando veneno en contra de mi ángel, yo estaba conteniéndome de matarlas allí mismo. Cansado de que la insultaran, explote:

-¡Es mi novia!- Grite. Fue allí, parado en la cafetería del instituto de Forks, que me di cuenta. Lo que para mi había sido siempre amistad con Bella, se convirtió en algo mas; algo mucho más profundo y cargado de sentimientos nuevos y confusos. La quería y mucho. Una sola parte de mi cerebro procesaba aquella información, mientras que el resto se cegaba por la ira-. Y la quiero- exclame. Me percate en aquel momento de que lo había dicho en voz alta, muy alta, y al girarme, allí se encontraba _ella_, tan hermosa como siempre, parada y mirándome fijamente. mis pensamientos se enfocaron todos en ella. la idea de ella como mi novia no me desagradaba, pero su reacción era la que me asustaba.

Bella al salir de su trance salió corriendo, pero por suerte, yo era mas rápido, por lo que no me costó demasiado alcanzarla, pese a que había tenido que correr a velocidad humana hasta estar fuera de la vista de estos. En al línea del bosque, la alcance, y en rápidos movimientos, la subí a mi espalda, sin lastimarla, para luego sostenerla fuerte y correr hacia mi prado. Mire al cielo, pidiendo que aquello cambiara, y que pronto fuera nuestro.

Aquel lugar, lo había encontrado hace años, cuando vinimos a Forks. Desde aquel momento, he venido repetidas veces, para alejarme de todo, de las voces, y rodearme de paz y tranquilidad, y en otras ocasiones por aburrimiento, sintiéndome solo por no tener una compañera. Ahora, aquel prado, tendría otro significado, ya que ya no sería solo mío, seria de ambos... solo bastaba que ella me lo permitiera.

Seguí debatiéndome internamente sobre cuál sería mi explicación acerca de mi comportamiento y mis sentimientos. ¿Cómo reaccionaría ella? ¿Mal? ¿Pondría en riesgo esto que sentía, a nuestra amistad? ¿Y si ella me correspondía? ¿Y si me rechazara? no podría volver a mirarla a los ojos si ella lo hacía. No podía perder su amistad; no lo soportaría. Opte, entonces, por esperar a que ella sintiera algo por mí, si es que en algún momento aquello llegara a pasar. Desde aquel momento, mi relación con ella quedaba en manos del destino.

En eso estaba, cuando varios recuerdos de ambos, irrumpieron en mi mente. Variaban entre momentos felices y tristes, desde el momento en el que había llegado, hasta este momento, incluyéndose también, imágenes en las cuales yo velaba su sueño. Nunca se lo había dicho a ella, pero ella solía llamarme en sueños, y eso, logro que una sonrisa se extendiera por mi cara. Trate de mantener mis esperanzas a raya, pero ellas estaban ahí, esperando para salir a flote. Pare esos recuerdos para dar paso a mas, donde estaban los momentos que compartimos con Alice en el centro comercial, enfocándome en el instante en el cual tomo mi mano, y por primera vez sentí aquella corriente eléctrica recorrer mi cuerpo, la cual estaba presente cuando la abrazaba o al mínimo toque.

Mi muerto corazón se estremecía ante sus sonrisas y sus profundos ojos marrones, como el chocolate liquido; podría perderme en ellos por horas y no sentirme aburrido. Ella era hermosa, tanto por dentro como por fuera. Al verla triste, la necesidad de protegerla, de cuidarla y quererla todo el tiempo que ella quisiera me invadía.

Sus sonrojos me cautivaban y la hacían parecer extremadamente tierna. Aquello me hacia desear pasar mis gélidos dedos por sus sonrosadas mejillas, tan suaves y tersas.

Estaba hecho un lio, pero detuve mis pensamientos, el momento en el que llegamos al prado. Seguía tan hermoso y pacifico como siempre, pero en ese momento, no era el centro de mi atención. Solo me concentraba es la idea de una nueva vida que podría comenzar hoy, aquí, o que podría continuar como hasta ahora...

* * *

_**Anabel:**__ ¿Que les pareció el nuevo cap.? ¿Bueno? ¿Malo? ¿Regular? Bueno niñas ahora si necesitamos muchos rr dejamos en sus manos la decisión de Edward si le dice o no… necesitamos que ustedes decidan xq además de que estamos indecisas queremos que ustedes partici…_

_**July:**__ Anabel por Dios pobrecitas nuestras lectoras cálmate o Ed no te visitara hoy._

_**Anabel:**__ Noooo amiii yaaa me calmooo, ok ok, pero me vas a decir que nuestra lectoras nos ayuden con esta decisión?_

_**July:**__ Seria genial que nos ayudaran! Pero no las apures…Pobres! Además se buena... así va Ed a visitarte! (L) jajaj ! Esperemos que Bella no se ponga celosa! xD_

_**Anabel:**__ siiii ojala no se ponga celosa y necesitamos muchos rr para subir el prox cap lo antes posible! Niñas mil gracias por sus rr y tomarse un tiempito leer nuestro fic, le ponemos mucho empeño e imaginación en este fic ¿verdad July?_

_**July:**__ Si es verdad! y nos alegra mucho que les guste! Son muy reconfortantes y motivantes los rr... asi que muchas gracias!_

_**Anabel:**__ Gracias a... __**UbT, NessylitleCullen, patrinix, .angel, BeuxiCullenSwan, Angie Cullen Hale. **__Que nos comentaron el cap anterior..._

_**July:**__**Delfina Marie Brandon Cullen, Nat, Pily, RoseHaledeCullen, ', .angel, Lien-Cullen-Potter, AnaBrest15, LoveVampire, Victoria Masen Cullen, Pauli de Cullen, BellaCullenMasen14.**__ Gracias chicas! (:_

_**Anabel:**__ Son muchaasss graciass y también hay muchas que nos han comentados los demás caps, las queremos muchosss, aunque me gustaria dedicarle este cap. a __**NessylitleCullen**__ que es como mi ciber hermanita la quiero mucho y también por su excelente fic de veritas tienen que leerlo __**Tu eres mi todo**__, no se arrepentirán de veras, claro si a July no le importa._

_**July:**__ Claro que no me importaa! (: Ese fic está muy bueno por lo que me contas... cuando esté terminado lo voy a empezar a leer!_

_**Anabel:**__ Ya veras ami es genial el fic muy muy buena trama y súper genial, bueno sin más que decir no vamos para que nos dejen rr con su voto, para animarlas la primera que deje rr le dedicaremos el porx cap. ¿te parece July´? ;D_

_**July:**__ jaja sii! igualmente agradeceremos a todas ¿verdad ami? xD esperamos ansiosas sus rr para motivarnos y seguir con el fics! (:_

_**Anabel:**__ Obviooo millll gracias por leer nuestro fic! ahhh y mill GRACIAS a mi **mamá** por ayudarme me dio un poequeño bloqueo y ella me dio una muy buena idea que de veras aprecie muchoo te quiero mucho mamaaaaá! Nos leemos prontoo!_


	6. Cap IV Enfrentamientos por amor

**Todos los derechos reservados, todos los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer nosotras solo jugamos con los personajes, y el fic de de July y mío.**

**Cap. dedicado a Mrs. Black ****UbT****, tkm amii mil gracias por ser la primera en comentar! Esperamos que les guste el cap. Y muchos rr.**

**Nos leemos abajito! ;)**

**

* * *

**

Estaba nervioso... era la primera vez en toda mi existencia que sentía algo como aquello. Solo ella, la dulce Bella, había despertado esos sentimientos tan humanos en tan poco tiempo. No tenia palabras, nada que decirle, ni tenía idea de que hacer; estaba en blanco. Sin embargo, ya no tenía tiempo de pensar, pues habíamos llegado al prado. Pero, en aquel momento, una idea hizo acto de presencia en mi mente, junto con la esperanza que de que la misma funcionara. El miedo de que ella se enterara de lo que sentía me carcomía...

Baje a Bella de mi espalda, pensando en la falta de resistencia de Bella y su admiración por el lugar. Ella parecía anonadada, mientras sus ojos brillaban ante la imagen que veían. Sin embargo, ella seguía sumida en sus pensamientos, por lo que aproveche el tiempo para crear un plan. Me preocupaba que ella no hablara, a la vez, que otra parte de mi cerebro procesaba la idea de que seguramente Alice había arreglado el tema de nuestra ausencia.

Planeaba no decirle mis sentimientos, por miedo a su rechazo. Odiaba la idea de que ella se alejara de mi; sabía que si ella dejara de hablarme o simplemente me privara de su cercanía, ya nada tendría sentido para mí. Ella rápidamente se había convertido en mi primer - y esperaba el único- de mi existencia. Podía sonar extraño, teniendo en cuenta el poco tiempo que ha trascurrido desde que la conozco. Sin embargo, he caminado entre los míos por un siglo y nunca he encontrado un alma tan pura como la de ella. Bella se había robado mi corazón, y no esperaba devoluciones. Ella sola, con una simple sonrisa, lograba que mi muerto y congelado corazón se derritiera; ella sola, con una simple mirada proveniente de sus pozos chocolate, me dejaba hipnotizado y a su merced.

Inspire profundo, tome fuerzas.

-Bella... dime qué piensas- Dije desesperado. Resultaba molesto y extraño no poder leer sus pensamientos. Si fuera humano me encontraría en pleno ataque de histeria, pero, al no serlo, podía disimularlo. Pero, ella, siendo tan perspicaz se había percatado, por lo que se volteo y me miro con su rostro inexpresivo, mientras, supuse, su mente trataba de asimilar lo sucedido en la cafetería.

-Y-yo… no se muy b-bien que decir... ¿gracias?- Tartamudeo. Estaba aliviado... de que al menos, no había salido huyendo. Al final aquel agradecimiento había sonado mas como una pregunta, por lo que fruncí el seño, claramente confundido.

Bella... mmm... ¿por qué me agradeces?- No tenía idea de que hacer, que decir o cómo reaccionar-. Debí haber acabado con aquellas muchachas, nunca debieron meterse contigo- Mi lado sobreprotector salió a flote. Sin notarlo, ya me había parado frente a ella, y comenzaba a vacilar sobre si abrazarla o no, mientras la necesidad de su calor se ampliaba, sintiendo que una parte de mi me faltaba si ella no estaba junto a mi-. Deberías ya saber, que nunca dejaría que nada te pasara... preferiría estar muerto- solté sin medir mis palabras. Ella se tenso y abrió sus ojos como platos, sorprendida. Termine de acercarme y la abrace, escondiendo mi rostro en la abertura de su cuello e inspirando su embriagador aroma. Aquello me hiso sentir tan humano, tan frágil entre sus brazos; con ella todo era posible. La idea de decirle todo lo que sentía se hacía más tentadora, pero el miedo a perderla me invadió nuevamente. Debía poner mi plan en marcha, y para aquello necesitaría la ayuda de Alice...

-Bella... sé que no es el mejor momento, pero quisiera pedirte una disculpa... ya sabes... por lo que grite. Fue atrevido de mi parte, pero aquellas muchachas- murmure fríamente-, lograron sacarme de mis casillas- le dije, refiriéndome a lo sucedido en la cafetería. Aun mantenía mi rostro en su cuello, reusándome a perderme en sus profundos ojos y decirle toda la verdad. Ella se estremeció cuando suspire y mi aliento choco contra su piel. Desde el momento es que mis brazos habían envuelto su cintura y pegado a mi pecho, sentía aquellas descargas eléctricas por todo mi cuerpo, para nada desagradables. Bella aun no hablaba, por lo que proseguí-. De verdad no era mi intención, pero la necesidad de protegerte pudo conmigo.

Y todo era cierto. Lo daría todo por ella. Pero ella seguía callada, y comenzaba a desesperarme. Sin tan solo pudiera leer sus pensamientos, todo sería más fácil.

-Bella, di algo- suplique. Me tranquilice cuando ella correspondió a me abrazo, por lo respire aliviado.

-Ed, no te preocupes, ya deja de disculparte. Te agradezco, en verdad, que me defendieras-. Me respondió dulcemente. La mire a los ojos y pude ver agradecimiento y... ¿amor? ¿Sería posible?... seguro mi mente me juega una mala pasada… pensé tristemente.

-Gracias Bella, me alegra que no estés molesta. Sé que esto sonara raro- hice una mueca-, pero ya que todo el instituto piensa que somos novios, pues, es una idea bastante loca, pero podríamos fingir ser novios, y así no nos fastidiaran- termine. La idea de fingir que ella era mi novia no me desagradaba, pero hubiera deseado que lo fuera de verdad.

-Y así, Tanya tampoco te molestara- bella dijo con tristeza y desilusión. ¿Por qué sería? ¿Me correspondería ella? ¿Podría decirle lo que en verdad sucedía?.

-No me molesta... todo sea por que nos dejen en paz- termino, aun con la mirada triste, y su voz un poco rota, notándose que aguantaba las ganas de llorar. Nuevas dudas poblaron mi mente ante aquel descubrimiento. Se volteo, dispuesta a irse, pero en un rápido movimiento tome su mano y la voltee, impidiendo que se fuera. Verla así, tan frágil, me rompía el _alma_, y más si yo podía ser el causante de su sufrimiento.

-Bella, ¿qué sucede?- inquirí. Sabía que no me respondería, pero tenía que intentarlo-. ¿Por qué estas triste? ¿Dije o hice algo mal? Si no quieres seguir con el plan, solo tienes que decirlo- le dije con voz dulce. _Que no se separe de mi,_ suplique en mi mente.

**Pov Bella: **

Me sentía sumamente triste. Me era difícil ocultar la desilusión que en aquel momento sentía, y las lágrimas traicioneras ya se notaban en mis ojos. Tenía que huir antes de que él me viera llorando, pero, sin embargo, tenía que responder. Sabía que ayudarlo, me rompería el corazón, pues todo sería una farsa. No sabía que me pasaba, y cientos de dudas alborotaban mi mente.

-De verdad, no hay problema... no te preocupes por mi...- _Piensa, Bella, piensa, _me gritaba internamente-, fue solo un recuerdo de mis padre, que me entristeció- mentí. Nunca se me había dado muy bien, pero esperaba que él lo creyera-. Nos vemos más tarde; estaré en la casa- termine, para luego salir corriendo en dirección a la casa Cullen. Las lagrimas caían sin cesar por mis mejillas... que el sintiera algo por mí, había sido solo una ilusión.

Cuando llegue, nadie se encontraba allí, por lo que me dirigí directamente a mi cuarto, cerrándolo con llave, para luego acostarme en la cama, dejando que mis lágrimas fluyeran con total libertad. No me gustaba, pero dicen que es lo mejor para limpiar el alma. Enterré mi rostro en la almohada, para así ahogar mis sollozos, en caso de que alguien llegara.

Llore tanto, que mi cabeza comenzó a doler, por lo que me dirigí al baño a enjuagarme el rostro y arreglarme un poco. Mi nariz y ojos estaban rojos, sin mencionar que mi cabello era una maraña, por lo que lo cepille un poco, para después echarme polvo en la nariz y así ocultar el sonrojo. Cuando quede presentable, baje por un vaso de agua y unas aspirinas. Las encontré en la cocina y luego de tomar una, me dispuse a caminar de regreso a mi cuarto. Con lo que no contaba, es con encontrarme con Tanya, la cual me vio de arriba abajo, mientras me lanzaba dagas por los ojos.

Siguió allí parada, mirándome despectivamente, por lo que logro cansarme; no estaba de humor para que me fastidien.

-¡¿Qué? ¿Acaso tengo monos en la cara?- le espete, destilando odio en cada palabra.

Ella sonrió arrogantemente. ¿En que estaba pensando? ¿Acaso pensaba que yo era débil? estaba equivocada. No era una buena idea meterse conmigo en aquel momento.

-Isabella está enojada- me dijo con una mueca burlona al mismo tiempo que temblaba teatralmente. Yo solo me limite a rodar los ojos. Sin embargo, opte por irme, antes de que le arrancara cada pelo de su cabellera rubia.

Estaba dispuesta a irme a mi habitación, pero ella no parecía darse por vencida, ya que comenzó a gritarme:

-Aléjate de Eddie, porque él es mío y he venido a recuperarlo- dijo. ¿Era tan difícil llamarlo por su nombre?, ¿tan difícil era decir Edward? ese apodo esta colmando mi paciencia- será mejor que te alejes de él, porque él me quiere, yo a él, y tú no eres más que un estorbo, un insulsa e insignificante hibrida-. Término destilando veneno. Fue ahí cuando mi paciencia llego a su límite.

-¿Ah sí?, y ¿si no quiero alejarme de él?- la rete. Sus ojos dorados centellaron de furia, y yo sonríe triunfante.

-Niña insolente- replico ácidamente- si te veo cerca de mi Eddie lo pagaras caro- _nuevamente el tonto apodo_ pensé mientras bufaba. Ella era tan arrogante, algo totalmente opuesto a la forma de ser de Edward. Su diminuto cerebro no procesaba que él no estaba interesado en ella; pero como dice el dicho: "A palabras necias oídos sordos". Sin embargo, la bruja irritante, lograba sacar lo peor de mí, y ya estaba pensando seriamente en darle un golpe en la cabeza, para ver si comenzaba a funcionar o simplemente estaba lleno de aire…

**Pov Edward:**

Estaba en completo shock, si es que era posible en el caso de un vampiro. Desde que Bella había salido corriendo, no había ni siquiera pestañado. Cuando salí de mi abstracción, me percate de la presencia de Alice, frente a mí, con una expresión que no pude identificar, surcando su rostro. Continúe allí parado, sin moverme. Mi mente trabaja para resolver las dudas que se habían creado en base al comportamiento de Bella.

-¡Edward!- grito mi hermana haciéndome reaccionar. Enfoque mi mirada en ella, a lo que frunció el ceño-. Bueno, pensé que querrías mi ayuda, y por cierto, Tanya no piensa dejar en paz a Bella- eso logro hacerme reaccionar. Abrí los ojos como platos, y luego pregunte:

-¿Qué le hará esa bruja a mi Bella?- inquirí. Automáticamente me arrepentí de mis palabras. Yo y mi gran bocota. Si hubiera podido, ya estaría completamente sonrojado. Había dicho "mi Bella" frente a Alice. Ella solo sonrió, a lo que yo enarque una ceja.

-Me alegro de que al fin hayas reconocido tus sentimientos por Bella. ¡Es genial!- termino chillando, mientras daba saltitos. Me reí de su infantil actitud... en verdad era gracioso. En eso estaba, cuando recordé que mi hermana había mencionado que Tanya no pretendía dejar en paz a Bella. El miedo me invadió; ella era capaz de cualquier cosa por sacar a la bella castaña del mapa. Alice se percato de mi reacción, por lo que hablo:

-Tranquilo- intento calmarme-, por ahora no hará nada- ella esbozo una gran sonrisa-. Antes de que te de un ataque por estar lejos de ella, te informo que te ayudare a enamorarla- dijo con emoción-. Pero debes saber, que le molesto que quisieras fingir un noviazgo- fruncí el ceño-. Pronto lo sabrás, hermanito- murmuro con voz picara, para luego quiñarme un ojo-. Ahora corre, ve. No puedo ver a Bella porque es hibrida, pero Tanya no tenía buenas intenciones con ella. Yo me llevare tu volvo-. Dicho aquello salí disparado para la blanca mansión.

Al llegar, entre sigilosamente; no pretendía que nadie me escuchara. Ambas estaban en la cocina, y pude escuchar a Tanya hablarle a mi Bella.

Bella se escuchaba bastante enojada. Me sentí mal; ella no debía pasar por aquello y todo era mi culpa. Iba a interrumpir su charla, pero la curiosidad pudo conmigo, así que me quede escuchando. Si Tanya intentaba hacerle algo a mi preciosa castaña, intervendría; nunca permitiría que le pasara algo. Continúe con mi atención enfocada en su conversación. Contuve la conversación, intentando que no se percataran de mi presencia.

-Isabella está enojada- dijo Tanya sarcástica, no tomando en serio el enojo de mi Bella. Yo en su lugar, no la hubiera hecho enojar... ella en verdad daba miedo.

Bella la ignoro e hizo ademan de irse, pero Tanya hablo de nuevo, llamando su atención.

-Aléjate de Eddie, porque él es mío y he venido a recuperarlo- _Y dale con el apodito, _pensé. Yo sabía que ella podría hacer algo así, querer borrar a Bella del mapa. No entendía como no podía comprender que yo no sentía nada por ella; muchas veces he intentado cortésmente rechazarla pero ella parece no entenderlo. Con o sin mi dulce castaña, yo nunca la aceptaría. Volvió al ataque con nuevas amenazas: -Será mejor que te alejes de él, porque él me quiere, yo a él, y tú no eres más que un estorbo, un insulsa e insignificante hibrida- exclamó. Aquello me hirvió lo que sea que tenga en las venas, _para no decir sangre_, pensé. El monstruo dentro de mi suplicaba por salir y hacerla pagar por meterse con mi dulce y frágil Bella. Sin embargo, tenía que ver hasta donde era capaz de llegar Tanya... temía que buscara otro momento para dañarla. Además, ¿cómo es eso de que yo la quiero? ¡En que estaba pensando! ¿Acaso estaba loca? ni aunque fuera la única mujer en el mundo yo lograría sentir algo por ella. Prefería exponerme y enfrentarme a los Vulturis, que pasar una eternidad con ella y sin mi Bella.

- ¿Ah, sí?- dijo con un deje de escepticismo en su tono de voz-, Y ¿si no quiero alejarme de él?- contraataco la dulce castaña. ¿Ella... en verdad no quería alejarse de mí?; ¿sería solo una forma de ayudarme con el tema de Tanya? sin embargo, logro que una creciente esperanza se instalara en mi muerto corazón. ¿Sentiría ella algo por mi? no era mi intención darme falsas esperanzas o podría salir herido, pero aquel sentimiento ya se albergaba en mi.

Los pensamientos de Tanya eran amenazadores hacia mi Bella, y ya no pude soportarlo.

-Niña insolente- Respondió la... Tanya- si te veo cerca de mi Eddie lo pagaras caro- Continúo destilando odio en cada una de su palabras. No aguantaría mucho más que ella continuara insultando a mi ángel; ella no debía sufrir, no lo merecía y menor lo haría por mi causa. En eso estaba, cuando me percate de las intenciones de Tanya hacia Bella... ella planeaba hacerle daño físicamente. Sin embargo, otro de sus pensamientos me llego, y me dejo allí, helado y preocupado. Tanya sabia quienes eran los padres de mi amor, a raíz de que mi familia les había informado de la situación. Según las conjeturas de Eleazar, se trata de… Los Vulturis. _¡No!, _me grite internamente. Debía tratarse de un error. Sin embargo, las malas noticias no terminaban allí: Tanya planeaba entregarla a ellos para deshacerse de mi castaña. Ya enterado de las intenciones de nuestra invitada, tenía muy claro que no me alejaría de Bella; no permitiría nunca que nada le sucediera y planeaba protegerla aunque la "_vida"_ se me fuera en ello.

En aquel momento, decidí hacer notar mi presencia, arto de todo aquello, y poner en su lugar a aquella mujer que planeaba quitarme a mi dulce castaña, mi corazón…

En menos de un segundo, me encontraba delante de mi Bella, en una postura defensiva, y tomando su cintura firmemente apretándola contra mi espalda. Tanya, frente a mí, estaba hecha una fiera, mientras mantenía su mano suspendida en el aire, con la clara intención de pegarle a la castaña a mi espalda. Pero ahora, conmigo allí, nada podía hacer... solo pegarme a mí, y ella sabía que no podría hacerme daño. Cuando se percato de que mi mirada no era muy diferente a la suya, se quedo allí, plasmada en su lugar, mientras Bella se aferraba a mi camisa.

-La tocas, y te mato- gruñí amenazadoramente- ella es mi novia... tócale un solo cabello, y no respondo- termine en el mismo tono. Veía todo rojo, completamente cegado por la ira. Tanya miro a Bella envenenadamenté, mientras que en su mente la insultaba, lo que ocasiono que mi enojo creciera.

-¡¿Cómo que tu novia?- grito furica- ¿cómo pudiste fijarte en una simple y frágil hibrida, sin nada de gracia, la cual pone a tu familia en constante peligro?- sus palabras no estaban ayudando mucho a apaciguarme. Bella no era ningún peligro para nosotros; había llegado para traernos felicidad. Mire con evidente enojo a Tanya; su mirada continuo marcada por el profundo odio profesado hacia mi ángel, pero, sin embargo, por dentro ella me tenía miedo.

-¿qu-e-e qu-ieres dec-i-ir?- inquirió la voz rota de la castaña ubicada a mi espalda, conteniendo su llanto.

-No le creas, Bella. Ella solo esta celosa- la reconforte suavizando el tono de mi voz. Volteé, para encontrarme con sus ojos anegados en lágrimas. Odiaba verla en aquel estado, me partía por dentro. Se veía tan vulnerable, frágil e inocente, que la necesidad de protegerla salía a fuera, como el animal dentro de mí lo hacía, en plena expedición de caza.

-No me hagas quedar como una loca celosa. Esta chiquilla solo nos traerá problemas, Eddie- murmuro haciendo un puchero. Estaba controlando el fuerte instinto que me gritaba que le arrancara su cabeza, sabiendo que aquello lo haría gustoso-. Vamos, deja de protegerla y entrégala a los Vulturis para que no se metan en nuestras vidas... y así, seremos feliz juntos- termino con su voz chillona y una radiante sonrisa, convencida de que su idea seria de mi total agrado. ¿Como podrían ser feliz sin Bella? si ella no estuviera a mi lado, si algo le pasara, no tardaría en acompañarla a donde sea que fueran los de mi especie antes de _morir._

-¿Quie-quienes son… los vul-vulturis?- Inquirió mi dulce castaña entre suaves sollozos. Un escalofrió recorrió mi cuerpo, al escuchar su voz teñida de miedo y sufrimiento. La idea de torturar a Tanya hasta la muerte me cegó, y no me desagradaba para nada la idea.

-Pues querida, son los que, casualmente por tu culpa, mataron a tus padres- le respondió, a lo que yo gruñí audiblemente. Bella no tenía la mas mínima culpa de lo que había sucedido; los Vulturis eran muy estrictos en lo que respectaba al cumplimiento de sus reglas, y cualquier mínima falta ocasionaba su ira. En algunos casos, las escusas de las matanzas que ocasionan son exageradas y ridículas, pero nadie nunca se ha atrevido a desafiarlos. Tanya, por su parte, continúo con su relato, sin inmutarse por mi fiera mirada-. y, a su vez, nos pones en peligro a todos nosotros, porque al dejar que te quedes aquí, podemos ser acusados de complicidad contigo-. Esbozo una malvada sonrisa, mientras yo volvía a gruñirle. Mi Bella no merecía ser tratada de esta manera; nunca había sido su intención meternos en problemas.

-Bella no tiene la culpa y mucho menos nos causara problemas- replique encolerizado-. Es más, nos trajo alegría, un sentimiento muy diferente al que tú produces. Nadie te quiere aquí, por lo que vete- le espete fuera de mis cávales, al notar como mi pobre castaña estaba hecha un mar de lagrimas. Tanya, por su lado, seguía allí, con una sonrisa de suficiencia grabada en su rostro. Seguí mirándola amenazadoramente y le solté otro gruñido. Si ella no se iba, yo mismo estaba dispuesto a echarla, pese a que mi lado caballeroso me lo impedía. Sin embargo, Bella era más importante, y sabia que aunque no lo hiciera yo, Rose estaría encantadísima de echarla, al nunca haberle caído bien la vampiresa parada frente a mí.

-Ay, Eddie, ya déjala. Ella no vale lo que yo. Es mejor que se vaya y nos deje en paz- volvió a atacar, abriendo sus brazos, en una clara invitación. Yo, por mi parte, la mira con la depresión marcada en cada gesto, intentando dejarle claro cuál era mi postura. Apreté mi agarre en la cintura de Bella, y la moví hasta que quedo protegida entre mis brazos. Ella enterró su rostro en mi pecho y comenzó a sollozar audiblemente.

.Tanya- le espete marcando bien cada palabra- entiendo que no te quiero, nunca lo he hecho ni lo hare. Bella es mi novia y la quiero-. Solté a Bella dispuesto a desmembrar a Tanya en aquel momento, pero la mano de Bella en mi pecho me detuvo, y con lágrimas en los ojos me dijo:

-Ed-Edward, vámonos- todo en mi se desmorono al ver su cara desfigurada por el dolor- por favor- susurro, abrazándose a mi cintura con fuerza, a lo cual correspondí, para luego llevarla a mi habitación. Me tumbe con ella en la gran cama, acurrucándola entre mis brazos. Ella lloro hasta que se quedo dormida, mientras el sentimiento de angustia prevalecía dentro de mí.

Mientras mi Bella tenía sueños no del todo agradables, debido al estrés y la tristeza, trate de mantenerla a raya tarareando una suave melodía, que comenzó a tomar forma en mi mente.

Al no tener su escudo activo, todos sus pensamientos me llegaban, y uno en particular, me aterro. Ella no sería capaz de hacerme aquello; me mataría, y por supuesto, no lo permitiría, no sucedería.

Ella quería irse, buscando la manera de escapar y así, alejarnos del peligro. Ella ignoraba el hecho de que, junto a nosotros, estaría segura, y podría pasar desapercibida. Sin embargo, si el asunto se complicara, yo la protegería.

A ira me invadió. Todo esto era por Tanya; Bella se sentía culpable a raíz de sus comentarios, pensando que la muerte de sus padres y un posible peligro para nosotros eran por su causa. Todos en mi familia estábamos felices por tenerla con nosotros, y no la creíamos un estorbo. Ella no podía hacerme eso, yo la detendría

La quería demasiado como para dejar que se alejara de mí, se llevaría todo de mí consigo...

* * *

**Mil** **gracias por su apoyo y rr, de veras eso nos ayuda a seguir con este fic, y mil disculpas por tardar tanto, de veritas, espero que les haya gustado el cap, plis plis déjennos rr, porfisss siii? Cap. dedicado a Mrs. Black ****UbT, gracias por ser la primera en comentar y por tu apoyo amiii tkm, mis niñas preciosas July y yo estaríamos mega felices que nos dejaran rr porfiss! Sé que no es lo que esperaban pero se acerca de los entimientos de Ed pero fue lo que se nos ocurrió y no nos dijeron si querían solo 2 y dijeron que si pero no importa es diferente y esperamos les guste! Mil gracias por sus rr y por las lectoras fantasmaass! Nos da mucho ánimo para seguir escribiendo! Trataremos de subir pronto el prox cap.! Nos leemos prontoo! ^^ se les quiere! (L)**

**Anabel:** buaaaaaaaa tuvimos pocos rr! Pero no importaaa! Porque hay muchas lectorasssssssss! Eso nos alegra muchísimo ¿verdad July?

**July:** siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! Gracias chicas por el apoyo! Es genial! Es muy motivante y emocionante leer cada rr y saber que el fic es de su agrado! (:

_**Att: July y Anabel.**_

**Cap.6 Enfrentamiento por amor y descubrimientos.**


	7. CapVII Nada sale como uno espera

_**Todos los derechos reservados los personajes no son nuestros, son de nuestra santa Stephenie Meyer, sin más preámbulos les dejamos leer, y que no tenemos perdón pero trataremos de subir mas seguido ;) Nos leemos abajito!**_

Mi cabeza martillaba y la luz que ingresaba por la ventana, no ayudaba en mi intento de despertarme... definitivamente, las noches cargadas de llanto no eran mi fuerte. Lentamente abrí mis ojos, comenzando con el derecho y luego el izquierdo, tomándome mi tiempo en adaptarlos a la luz. Vagamente sentí un cuerpo frio a mi lado, mientras mi mente procesaba lo ocurrido el día anterior, recordando mi reflexión y como Edward había presenciado mi momento de flanquees, con ligereza me levante de la cama, y rápidamente me encamine al baño, cerrándole la puerta a Edward en sus narices, plenamente consciente de que si lo veía a los ojos y me perdía en ellos - como sabía que sucedería- no podría seguir con la idea de alejarme de él.

-Bella, debemos hablar- exclamo al otro lado.

-Este... no, no... se me hace tarde, Edward- improvise. El solo hecho de pronunciar su nombre me dolía.

-Bella... por favor- suplico.

-¿De qué quieres hablar?- inquirí, mientras me sentaba en el frio suelo, apoyando mi espalda en la pared derecha.

-Sabes de qué quiero hablar- respondió con voz firme-. Quiero que charlemos acerca de lo que paso ayer.

-No hay nada que hablar- lo contradije, ahogando un sollozo.

-Sí, si lo hay. No quiero que te dejes influenciar por lo que dijo Tanya. Ella solo está furiosa y tú debes tener en claro que nada- soltó un suspiro-, escúchame bien, nada de lo que ella dijo es verdad…

No confiaba en mi voz, y sabía que no podría negarle que lo que ella había dicho no había calado hondo en mí, por lo que, otra vez, abrí la puerta, y rehuyendo a su mirada, corrí hacia mi habitación. Ya a salvo, busque algo que ponerme, dispuesta, a luego, pedirle a Alice que ella me llevara al instituto. Ya lista, salí en su busca, y al encontrarla y preguntarle si lo haría, ella no se negó. Sin embargo, con ella nada era fácil, por lo que antes de aceptar, me hiso prometer que iría de compras con ella. Me limite a solo rodar los ojos, aceptando su condición, y dirigiéndome hacia el garaje de la casa.

El camino hacia el instituto transcurrió en silencio; supuse que Alice notaba mi estado de ánimo, por lo que había optado por no preguntarme nada acerca del tema. Sentía una opresión en mi pecho y los ojos llorosos, cada vez que la idea de tener que dejarlos me embargaba. Eran mi familia, los amaba.

Note que habíamos llegado, por lo que baje corriendo del vehículo, dirigiéndome a mi salón. Decidí ir primero a mi casillero por mis cosas, pero al llegar, encontré una nota que, con una pulcra letra, decía:

_"Bella, debemos hablar. No aceptare un no por respuesta"._

Termine de leerla, mientras recordaba que todas mis clases, las tenía con él. Pensé en cambiarlas, pero sería imposible cambiar tantas tan repentinamente. Suspire cansadamente, consciente de que estaba en un aprieto. Resignada, me dirigí hacia el salón, concentrándome en esquivar su mirada. Sin embargo, pude sobrellevarlo.

Durante el almuerzo, decidí sentarme con Angela. Sabía que era una buena chica, por lo que opte por pasar aquel tiempo y así, esquivar a Edward. Dolía, pero era lo mejor.

Camine a paso rápido hasta encontrarla, y rápidamente, entablamos una agradable conversación, que me sirvió para conocerla. Al llegar a la cafetería, nos dirigimos a la mesa en la que ella solía sentarse, y me presento a sus amigos, con quienes comimos entre charlas y risas...

Una vez terminado el almuerzo, Angela y yo nos despedimos de los chicos, para luego dirigirnos hacia nuestra siguiente clase: calculo. _Genial. Qué alegría_, pensé, claramente sarcástica. Odiaba cálculo; no era mala en ello, pero tampoco era mi fuerte, y odiaba ver los mismos temas una y otra vez.

Sin embargo, mi idea de llegar al salón con Angela y asistir a la clase, se vio interrumpida cuando un muy furioso Edward Cullen se posiciono delante de nosotras, impidiéndonos el paso. Era consciente de que no tenía la suficiente fuerza para correrlo, por lo que me limite a mirarlo y esperar a que prosiguiera. Por desgracia, no lo hiso, por lo que tuve que optar por hacerlo yo misma.

-¿Que quieres?- le espete molesta.

-Tenemos que hablar- se limito a contestar sombríamente.

-creo... que mejor yo me voy- murmuro Angela, alternando su mirada entre la cara de Edward y la mía.

-No- replique rápidamente.

-Angela- comenzó Edward utilizando todo el poder se su dulce voz y sus hipnotizantes ojos en ella-, ¿puedes avisarle al profesor que Bella no se sentía bien y yo me he ofrecido a llevarla a la enfermería?

-cl-claro-

-Gracias- termino girándose hacia mí, para tomarme del brazo y llevarme a la fuerza al aparcamiento. Sin embargo, no se detuvo allí: siguió andando hasta el bosque, internándose en el. Un vez que estuvimos rodeados de arboles, y nadie podía vernos, el se giro hacia mí, y fue ahí, cuando note que su mirada tenía un ápice de locura.

- ¿Que estabas pensando?, aun no puedo creer que me ignores de esta forma.

Él continúo hablando, variando su tono de voz, desde el furioso hasta el melancólico. Sin embargo, opte por ignorarlo, en la medida de lo posible. Mi meta había sido desde el principio no flaquear en mi decisión, y sus suplicas, sus ojos, su aroma... todo lograría que yo cambiara de parecer.

Vagamente escuche sus pasos acercándose a mí, lo que me hiso volver en sí y retroceder hacia atrás, alejándome del poder que ejercía sobre mí su sola presencia.

-Bella, por favor.

Lleve mis manos a mis orejas, cubriéndolas. Si, lo sé, fue un acto infantil, pero tenía que agotar todas las opciones para que no me convenciera.

-No tomes una decisión precipitada- murmuro-. Háblame.

Mientras el seguía pidiéndome que no decidiera tan precipitadamente, yo caía mas ante él, me dolía su tono lastimero, y a quien no, si destilaba tal tristeza que hasta el corazón mas frio, se derretiría ante él, y yo no era la excepción. Mi determinación estaba flaqueando y no podía seguir soportando verlo en ese estado, que era causado solo por mi culpa, por lo que rápidamente comencé a pensar en lo medios que tenia para librarme de esta situación. Opte por correr y así huir de él, de toda la agobiante situación. Sin embargo, puede que lo hubiera logrado si Edward no me hubiera alcanzado y tomado de la cintura para pegarme a su cuerpo quedando ambos muy cerca, puede que no, teniendo en cuanta que la idea de estar separada de él dolía... dolía mucho. Por otro lado, su cercanía no me permitía pensar con total claridad, y el tener su rostro a tan escasos centímetros me deslumbraba, aturdiéndome un poco.

Edward me miraba fijamente, mientras su rostro se inclinaba cada vez más, hasta tal punto que nuestras narices se rozaban. Y pese a que el momento era perfecto para lo que esperaba se convirtiera en un beso, no todo dura para siempre, y aquel hecho quedo comprobado cuando la irritante voz de taña nos saco de nuestra mágica burbuja.

-Eddie, ¿qué crees que haces con la mosquita muerta?-Inquirió acercándose mientras me miraba despectivamente. Edward enfoco la vista en Tanya bruscamente, mirándola con furia. En eso estaban, cuando logre salir de mi aturdimiento, y la noción de lo que podría haber pasado si la bruja no hubiera aparecido hiso estragos en mi. Las piernas comenzaron a temblarme, pero rápidamente lo controle. Sin embargo, que Edward aun me tuviera agarrada por la cintura no ayudaba, por lo que discretamente, mientras ellos seguían con su guerra de miradas, me solté de su agarre. El despego por un segundo la mirada de Tanya y me miro dolido e intento acercarse, pero retrocedí hacia atrás, trastabillando con una roca. Entonces Tanya se giro hacia mí y me miro furibunda, por lo que opte por ignorarla causando que me gruñera e intentara acercarse. Sin embargo, no contaba con que Edward se interpusiera en su camino y me abrazara protectoramente, envolviéndome en sus fuertes y cómodos brazos donde desearía estar siempre. Apoye mi cabeza en su pecho, mientras escuchaba como él y Tanya se gruñían.

Coloque mi mano en el pecho de Edward y levante la vista, y él, al percatarse de ello, entrelazo su mano con la mía y beso mi frente para luego soltar un ·_todo estará bien· _que casi logro tranquilizarme. Casi. Cuando escuche el gutural gruñido de tañida mientras ella volvía a intentar acercarse. Entonces, Edward me coloco detrás de él, cubriéndome con su cuerpo. Y entonces reaccione ante la situación, notando que la pelea entre ellos era inminente, y sabía bien, que no soportaría ver a Edward en una situación como esa y menos si terminaba herido.

-Edward, por favor. Ya basta- le susurre lo suficiente audible para que solo él pudiera escucharlo.

El solo reforzó su agarre en mi cintura y clavo su vista en Tanya, mirándola fijamente, analizando cada uno de sus movimientos. Él tenía la ventaja de leer las mentes, pero igualmente Tanya podría resultar ser una excelente luchadora.

-Hazlo por mí- volví a susurrarle. Fue ahí cuando me miro, para rápidamente volver a enfocar su atención en la mujer en frente nuestro.

-está bien-Simplemente dijo-. Tanya, no hagamos esto. No es necesario.

-¿Quién te dijo que tenía planeado hacerte daño a ti?- pregunto ella indignada-. Solo quiero deshacerme de ella- murmuro tranquilamente, asustándome con su tono suave.

Edward soltó un gruñido mas audible que los anteriores, y se disponía a avanzar hacia ella, cuando yo entrelace mis finos y bastante frágiles -a comparación de los de el- brazos alrededor de su cintura y apoye su mi cabeza en su espalda cerrando los ojos con fuerza. Ante mi actitud, el se relajo, pero mantuvo su posición defensiva. En algún momento, las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de mis ojos, y me percate de ello cuando sentí mis mejillas mojadas y la camisa de Edward húmeda. Cuando él se percato se giro y me abraso reconfortándome; yo apreté mi agarre en su cintura. Él depósito un beso en mi sien, deteniéndose unos segundos allí, prolongando el momento.

La paz parecía volver a inundar mi cuerpo con su cercanía, pero como yo ya sabía, los momentos tan mágicos no duran para siempre, y pronto sentí como era Edward apartado de mí bruscamente, y eran sustituidos por los de Tanya, que me tomo bruscamente y comenzó a correr conmigo por el bosque. sin embargo, el sonido de los pies de Edward golpeando contra el suelo, me hacía saber que se encontraba cerca, y solo unos segundos después fui alejada del cuerpo de Tanya, para ser otra vez colocada detrás de Edward, mientras ambos volvían a gruñirse.

-No vuelvas a intentar tocarla, siquiera- espeto en tono amenazante.

-¿Y si lo hago qué? ¿Vas a matarme?- se burlo.

-No me tientes Tanya- le dijo antes de colocarme en su espalda y largarse a correr hacia la casa. Por suerte, Tanya opto por no seguirlo, y era lo único que le agradecía. No podría soportar ver otra vez a Edward en una situación como ella, y mí alocado corazón aun estaba tratando de recuperar su ritmo normal luego de la primera.

Llegamos a la casa unos minutos después, y ya en el porche me dejo sobre mis propios pies, mientras abría la puerta y la mantuvo así hasta que yo pase.

Me dirigí directamente al sofá, y recién cuando me hube calmado Edward se alejo de mi solo el tiempo que le tomo ir por un refresco a velocidad vampírica. El me lo tendió, yo lo tome y en ese momento me percate de lo sedienta que estaba por lo que me lo tome de una sola vez, mientras él me miraba preocupado, y aunque la idea de acercarme a él, abrazarlo y susurrarle que todo estaría bien, no podía. Debía seguir con mi plan original, y para poder llevarlo a cabo, debía y necesitaba alejarme de él. Sin embargo, bien sabía yo que él no dejaría de insistir fácilmente, por lo decidí volver a comportarme con él como antes, y al menor descuido de su parte y del resto de la familia me iría, y así, no les causaría mas problemas. Era lo mejor para ellos, y aunque me doliera, su bienestar me importaba más que el mío.

-Bella...- comenzó Edward.

-Está bien, Ed. ya estoy bien... estamos bien- le sonreí con toda la sinceridad de la que fui capaz. No quería mentirle, pero era algo inevitable si quería que todo resultara como esperaba.

El se acerco al sillón, para luego sentarse a mi lado y envolverme en sus brazos fuertemente, pero sin llegar a lastimarme. Nos mantuvimos unos minutos así, pero bien pudieron haber pasado horas. La sensación de tranquilidad que él era capaz de brindarme con una mirada o un abrazo era todo lo que necesitaba para relajarme.

Nos separamos y el enfoco su atención en mi, mirándome fijamente, lo que provoco que un suave sonrojo apareciera en mis mejillas.

-¿Todo está bien, entonces?

-Todo está bien- le respondí esquivando su mirada. No conforme, llevo su mano a mi mentón y levanto mi rostro, colocándolo bastante cerca del suyo, empobreciendo mi autocontrol, el cual ya de por si era escaso cuando estaba a una distancia prudente.

-¿Segura?-volvió a inquirir. Decidida a no flaquear, y con toda la determinación de la que fui capaz, enfocándome en lo que era mejor para él y su familia, espete, mirándolo fijamente:

-Segura.

Supongo que me creyó o decidió rendirse, porque me sonrió y se levanto del sillón. Me tendió su mano y al tomarla y encontrarme parada a su lado, el me pregunto qué me gustaría hacer para pasar el tiempo. Optamos por ver una película, y elegimos una comedia, ante la reticencia de ambos a ver un drama o alguna romántica.

Estábamos viéndola, cuando el resto de los hermanos Cullen apareció en escena, para rápidamente dirigirse a hacer sus actividades. Emmett y Jasper optaron por jugar un partido de ajedrez, con sus propias reglas y singularidades, que no logre entender, pese a que ambos hicieron que Edward parara la película para explicarme. Diez minutos después, aun no entendía nada, por lo que frustrados y con un puchero adorable cada adornando su cara, se dirigieron hacia la mesa donde reposaba el tablero del juego. Por otra parte, Rosalie y Alice subieron a la alcoba de la primera y comenzaron a selección que ropa de la familia ya había pasado de moda, y cual, aun, era presentable. Carlisle y Esme por otra parte, habían ido al cine, ya que querían vivir las experiencias de una pareja.

Una semana había pasado desde aquel primer día de instituto que parecía tan lejano. Cada uno de los Cullen se esmero porque me sintiera cómoda, y cuando Edward no podía estar a mi lado, alguno de ellos ocupaba su lugar, logrando que me sintiera protegida y querida.

Y aunque adoraba su compañía, algunas veces optaba por pasar tiempo con Angela, quien resulto ser muy amable y sincera, que pronto se convirtió en mi amiga. Sin embargo, notaba como los hermanos Cullen estaban cerca, solo por si acaso.

Todo parecía marchar bien, y la notica de que Tanya había vuelvo a al pueblo donde Vivian los Denali, que se encontraba en Alaska represento un alivio para mi corazón.

Mi relación con Angela mejoraba cada día y ya la consideraba como una muy cercana amiga -aunque en realidad no tuviera muchas-. Y con respecto a Edward, no sabía si el sospechaba algo sobre mi plan, pero nunca habíamos vuelto a tocar ese tema.

_**Perdonen la tardanza, pero con los exámenes no tuvimos mucho tiempo de escribir. Esperamos que les guste y dejen un par de rr (: **_

_**Att: July, Betty y Ann.**_


End file.
